Ménage à trois
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: [AU] Kagura no sabía si describir ese placer culpable como una tendencia voyerista, candaulista o simplemente perversa. Puede que fueran las tres al mismo tiempo. Pero era su deseo de venganza el que la impulsaba a montar todo aquel espectáculo y el miedo de Naraku el que lo obligaba a mirar y no tocar. [Regalo para Symbelmine, ¡feliz cumpleaños!]
1. Dos por Uno

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está hecha con el único fin de entretener.

**Regalo de cumpleaños para **_**Symbelmine **_**(antes _Erly Misaki_)****:** Un trío Yura/Naraku/Kagura. Lemmon, lemmon y más lemmon.

**Topic de cumpleaños **_**"Fragmentos de Shikon: Regalos de cumpleaños"**_** en el foro **_**¡Siéntate!**_** (link al foro en mi perfil):** /topic/84265/108258882/1/Fragmentos-de-Shikon-Regalos-de-cumpleaños

**Dedicatoria:** Erly (no me acostumbro a decirte de la otra forma) lamento un montón la tardanza para entregar el fanfic u.ú sabes que con el lemmon soy bien pinche nerviosa aunque me la pase escribiéndolo y bueno, este me exigió bastante. Que va, ¡me saco mis pinches canas verdes! En fin, espero que te guste y también espero que lo hayas pasado genial en tu cumpleaños (: Sabes que se te aprecia mucho y te deseo lo mejor :D

**Advertencias:** lime y lemmon, lesbianismo, incesto, parafilias lenguaje vulgar y agresión física/psicológica.

* * *

"_Se había acostumbrado a depositar esperanzas en descubrimientos misteriosos y extraordinarios, y por eso se había metido por los callejones estrechos y retorcidos de la sensualidad. No por una perversión, sino movido por una situación espiritual todavía desprovista de meta"_

**Robert Musil**

* * *

**Dos por Uno**

No sabía exactamente qué hora era ni mucho menos le importaba, pero sabía que aún no era demasiado tarde. Más bien y hablando claro, sin tonterías de por medio ni sus ganas absurdas de salir de ahí, voluble como ella sola, era demasiado temprano para huir.

Kagura sintió la música penetrar en sus oídos con tanta fuerza que, en cierto momento y a pesar de estar acostumbrada al escándalo, hasta llegó a sentirse más fastidiada que nunca mientras las brutales ganas de salir corriendo de la disco por unos instantes se apoderaron de sus pensamientos, así el egoísmo le ganara con la idea de dejar a su acompañante de esa noche ahí sola y que se las apañara como pudiera. ¡Qué necesidad de subir tanto el volumen, ni que todos estuvieran sordos!

Aquel sonido de música electrónica que le crispaba los nervios a ella y a medio mundo la hizo pensar que, por eso, todos esos jóvenes que habían decidido irse de juerga como ella, se ponían como locos, dominados por sus hormonas, con la latente violencia bullendo en su interior, las venas atascadas de alcohol y las ganas de bailar hasta que el cuerpo aguantara, y comprendió que tenía toda la lógica del mundo, aunque dieran ganas de acuchillar al DJ.

En el ballet, a pesar de que la música era muy distinta, se hacía exactamente lo mismo: las orquestas en vivo se encargaban de tocar sus instrumentos lo más alto y fuerte que pudieran para lograr penetrar en las almas del, en muchas ocasiones, insensible público que acudía a ver la obra, y algunos, en ocasiones, hasta terminaban llorando, tocados súbitamente en las fibras más sensibles de sus ajetreados corazones competitivos ante la belleza de una trágica historia interpretada por ninfas en tutú y la penetrante delicadeza que se deslizaba tras ellas y entre sus pasos.

Se olvidó de sus improvisados planes de huida cuando sintió un menudo y conocido cuerpo abrazarla por detrás, sujetando posesivamente su cintura y restregándose contra ella con una sensualidad que le era increíblemente familiar y que únicamente podía pertenecer a una sola persona. De haber sido otra le habría metido el pisotón de su vida con los tacones brutales que esa noche portaba.

Se sonrió, maliciosa como ella sola, dándose la vuelta y encontrando a Yura Sakasagami con una sonrisa en los labios, un gesto también insidioso pero mil veces más atrevido y sensual de lo que jamás había sido el suyo.

—No estarás pensando en huir tan pronto —Yura se movía con desvergonzada gracia al ritmo de la música, adaptándose bien del ballet y la música clásica al electro, contrarrestando con los gritos que tenía que lanzar al aire para que su compañera de juerga la escuchara, comenzando ya a guiar el cuerpo de Kagura, empujadas por toda la marejada de gente a su alrededor que bailaba sin prestarles demasiada atención, cada uno enfocado en su pareja, buscando una nueva o simplemente dejándose llevar por la trémula resonancia de la música que agitaba el piso y las paredes como si hubiesen quedado atrapados en un terremoto gentil que nunca alcanzaba a detenerse por completo.

—Estoy mareada —contestó Kagura a los gritos. Apenas era capaz de escuchar su propia voz por encima de la estridente música que se metía en cada rincón del antro, pero su respuesta únicamente provocó una estrepitosa carcajada en su amiga, una clara muestra de que no le creía una sola palabra.

Puede que hubiera tomado un par de bebidas, pero Kagura tenía mucha más resistencia que eso, a pesar de que tuviera poca disciplina para saber cuándo detenerse una vez que el licor se le subía a la cabeza de la misma forma que sucedía con su rabia y mal carácter que en más de una ocasión la hacía explotar sin medir siquiera las consecuencias.

Kagura, por otro lado, se dio por vencida en su inútil intento de irse de una buena vez. Había recibido un mensaje de parte de su hermano mayor, regañándola como siempre y preguntando dónde diablos estaba; ni siquiera intentaba esconder el hecho de que estaba furioso, a ver si fingiendo dulzura y comprensión ganaba su confianza y su sincera respuesta. ¡Como si ella tuviera que darle explicaciones a su edad! Por lo mismo, se decidió a ignorar soberanamente el dichoso mensaje y en su lugar prosiguió con lo que había empezado tan súbitamente luego de que Yura la abrazó por detrás.

Pasó los brazos tras el cuello de Yura y de un momento a otro comenzó a guiar el cuerpo de ambas con suaves movimientos que recordaban el acto sexual. Aún en medio de la oscuridad fuertemente iluminada a instantes gracias a las estridentes luces del antro que viajaban de un lugar a otro cambiando de color, podían apreciar la sonrisa de la otra, sonrisas cargadas de una malicia y lujuria que no era capaces de controlar, demasiado ensimismadas en la música esquizofrénica que las rodeaba y el calor infernal de un montón de cuerpos restregándose unos contra otros sin prestarse atención.

Podían presumir que a pesar de que muchos de los que ahí bailaban esa noche parecían muchachos poseídos por demonios con un ataque de epilepsia, ellas bailaban mucho mejor que el promedio. Ambas eran bailarinas en la misma compañía de ballet y estaban metidas en eso prácticamente desde que aprendieron a caminar, aunque sus _battement_ [1] y _foutté en tournant_ [2] no les servían de mucho estando en tacones altos con una música que distaba mucho de las obras clásicas de Tchaikovsky o Chopin.

La intensidad del baile comenzó a subir sin parar, sin saber exactamente hacia dónde iban en medio de esa marejada de gente, bailando una contra otra sin descanso y sin detenerse así como la música tampoco lo hacía.

"_Vamos a ensayar",_ es lo que le había dicho Yura a su novio cuando lo llamó esa tarde para darle a entender que saldría y que ni siquiera se le ocurriera buscarla, una mentira que claramente el muy idiota sabía que lo era. Y por supuesto, estaban _ensayando,_ aunque sus pasos eran muy diferentes a los que se supone que harían estando en un ballet clásico y, por otro lado, definitivamente un tutú mostraba mucha más carne que sus vestidos de antro, incluso si estaban sus piernas enfundadas en mallas de ballet de tonos pasteles, tersos y casi irreales a la vista.

No supo exactamente en qué momento lo hicieron. Estaba segura de que su celular sonaba en algún lugar, pero no le prestó mucha atención ni se preocupó en regresar a la mesa a contestar aquella llamada que sólo la pondría de mal humor.

Estaba más ocupada besando a Yura, sosteniéndola de la nuca mientras ella le tomaba de la cintura posesivamente, captando entre tanto la atención de algunos pocos jóvenes que bailaban a su alrededor, obteniendo sonrisas lascivas de algunos chicos y el sonrojo de algunas muchachas súbitamente intimidadas ante el acto de naturaleza lésbica que presenciaban.

Yura y Kagura estaban muy conscientes de eso. Las lesbianas siempre resultaban ser un fetiche o un tabú dependiendo de con qué ojos se miraran; puede que algunos pensaran que lo hacían para llamar la atención, incluso. La realidad es que ambas ni siquiera eran lesbianas y mucho menos lo hacían para captar tan superficialmente la atención de un montón de desconocidos que no les importaban en lo más mínimo. Ellas conseguían la suficiente atención cuando salían a bailar igual que si fuesen ninfas mezclándose con el viento, enfundadas en vaporosas telas y leotardos llenos de bordados y costosos detalles. No necesitaban la lasciva atención de un montón de jovencitos medio borrachos.

Luego sí consiguieron la desagradable atención de una persona en particular que ambas estuvieron evitando todo el día. Una atención que, a veces, resultaba incluso obsesiva.

Para cuando acordaron Naraku sostenía a Kagura de un brazo y la llevaba prácticamente a rastras fuera de la ajetreada pista de baile. Yura no se mostró especialmente sorprendida por ello. Sabía que tarde o temprano su novio, Naraku, iría a buscarla al antro que sabía a las dos les encantaba, así que verlo ahí no fue más que una apuesta mental y propia que de una u otra forma ganó, sintiéndose incluso contenta de saber cómo, en ocasiones, era tan fácil predecir el comportamiento de su novio a pesar de que le encantara hacerse el misterioso.

Sin armar alboroto y esquivando a la gente fue tras Kagura y él, mientras escuchaba a la joven decirle unas cosas a regañadientes a su hermano entre uno que otro insulto mermado por la música.

—¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! —le espetó tratando de zafarse del agarre de su hermano mayor, pero este apenas y le prestó atención mientras seguía caminando fuera del lugar, dirigiéndose a las mesas, seguido de la expresión aburrida de Yura, que se mostraba decepcionada por el súbito final de la noche y se limitó a tomar las bolsas de ambas, muy segura de que ambas tendrían un montón de llamadas perdidas y furiosos mensajes por parte del pobre diablo que las arrastraba fuera de lo que era una noche prometida de pura diversión.

—Estoy llamándote desde hace una hora, idiota —contestó cuando se vio forzado a darse la media vuelta, medio luchando con la muchacha. Luego de un poco de forcejeó Kagura logró zafarse de él y le dio un empujón que provocó que su hermano le dedicara una expresión rabiosa, pero entonces levantó la vista hacia Yura y prosiguió sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de suavizar su tono.

—Y tú, ¿por qué mierda no me contestas? —masculló, pero la muchacha de cabello corto se limitó a torcer la boca y encogerse de hombros, despreocupada, a diferencia de la bomba humana de rabia en la cual Kagura parecía haberse transformado y la actitud controladora del chico.

—No me dio la gana —dijo mientras tomaba los bolsos de ambas—. ¿Has venido a arruinarlos la noche, _cariño_?

Naraku rodó los ojos ante la palabra con la cual se dirigió a él, sintiendo un pequeño pinchazo de divertida ira palpitando en su pecho.

—Sí, claro, _"vamos a ensayar"_ —mascullo por lo bajo, dirigiéndole una mirada hostil a ambas, y sintiéndose asquerosamente engañado dio su última sentencia—. Nos vamos de aquí.

—¡Oye, yo no me quiero ir! —protestó Kagura, enérgica como siempre, pero enseguida su hermano mayor la tomó del brazo y comenzó a jalarla hacia la salida del antro, seguidos por Yura, quien no tomó muy mal la idea de marcharse. Le dolían un poco los pies estando ya tantas horas soportando el peso de su cuerpo sobre unos brutales tacones negros. Lindos, pero brutales, igual que las zapatillas de punta y el calvario que significó utilizarlas la primera vez hasta que se acostumbró a ellas y las dominó.

Aún con el dolorcillo en las plantas de sus pies y los talones, caminó tras ellos y observó con renovada curiosidad la dinámica del juego que existía entre su mejor amiga y su hermano mayor, quien resultaba ser su novio desde algunos meses atrás. Ella seguía protestando mientras la fuerza de su hermano la jalaba lejos de ahí, pero Naraku apenas y se inmutaba, con la vista al frente y forcejeando contra la chica como si aún fuesen un par de niñitos peleando por un juguete.

Siempre era lo mismo desde que había comenzado a frecuentarlos. Primero había conocido a Kagura en la compañía. Su amiga ya estaba ahí para cuando entró. La chica le interesó, llamó su atención por su actitud arisca y hostilmente sarcástica, y desde un principio le habló de un detestable hermano mayor que no la dejaba vivir en paz, uno que siempre la chantajeaba con dinero y palabras malintencionadas, sobre todo cuando no conseguía a tiempo el dinero necesario para pagar la renta del departamento donde vivía, pero aseguraba una y mil veces que prefería vivir bajo un puente que irse a vivir con su hermano, a pesar de que este podía ayudarla. Era demasiado orgullosa como para intercambiar un techo por su libertad y sus alocadas ganas de hacer lo que le viniera en gana.

Yura, quien era nueva en la ciudad y tampoco contaba con muchos contactos, decidió irse a vivir con ella y ambas compartir los gastos del departamento, cosa que les funcionaba bastante bien… _a veces_.

En ocasiones, ya fuera por desorganización y razones que ninguna de las dos realmente entendía, el dinero se les resbalaba de entre las manos como agua y se veían forzadas a recurrir a otras fuentes para conseguir lo necesario y evitar ser echadas a punta de patadas a la calle. En ocasiones esa fuente de dinero y corrupta salvación era el mismo Naraku, algo que a Yura no le molestaba para nada.

En alguna ocasión le reprochó a Kagura el no haberle dicho que su hermano era tan apuesto, pero le respondió con un gruñido, tachándola de ciega, a lo cual en otra ocasión Yura respondió a carcajadas cuando se encontró con su compañera de piso afirmando que su hermano, efectivamente, era muy guapo y gustaba de sacar partido con ello. No perdió oportunidad de decirle lo mala mentirosa que era, tiempo después entendió que sí lo era, pero cuando se trataba de Naraku, su habilidad para mentir quedaba considerablemente mermada.

Por otro lado sus advertencias tampoco sirvieron de mucho porque, para cuando acordó, terminó diciéndole que ahora era novia de Naraku y que serían cuñadas.

_¡Bienvenida a la familia!_ Le había dicho Kagura, sin dejar de advertirle un solo segundo que tenía un pésimo gusto en hombres.

También pensó que le estaba pagando con sexo a cambio de dinero; Yura respondió que eso no le interesaba y que, más que nada, lo que le gustaba de Naraku era su cabello, algo que no sorprendió en lo más mínimo a Kagura, consciente del fetiche que tenía la chica por las melenas, pero siempre decía que si podía sacar un beneficio extra por ello, qué otra cosa le podía pedir a la vida.

—¡Si no te contesté es porque no te quiero ver! —exclamó Kagura a viva voz, empujando a Naraku en el proceso y llamando la atención de unas cuantas personas que esperaban su turno para entrar al club. Él la ignoró completamente y se aguantó las miradas que se posaron sobre ambos, algunas reprobatorias y otras llenas de morbo. De un momento a otro, furioso por la escenita que estaba montando su hermana, pasó a abrir sin más la puerta trasera de su auto.

—Me da igual. Nos vamos —ordenó mirando fijamente a Kagura, pero ella se mantuvo firme en su lugar cruzando los brazos, observada también por Yura, quien esperaba impaciente cualquier estallido de cólera por parte de alguno de los dos o una puteada mutua que la hiciera carcajearse como nunca.

Por otro lado, el hostil y casi infantil silencio de Kagura no tardó en picar la poca paciencia de su hermano.

—Sube de una puta vez, Kagura —Volvió a ordenar. Ella pareció tomar aire para soltarle algún insulto, pero en su lugar Yura se le acercó rápidamente y la empujó dentro del auto.

—Es muy temprano para pelear —le dijo, mientras su compañera se dejaba guiar de mala gana hacia el asiento trasero—. Mejor volvamos a casa. Si te enojas tan temprano no podrás dormir y no habrá santo que aguante al tarado de Naraku y a tu mal humor.

Kagura, al final, obedeció de mala gana y junto con Yura subió al auto, al tiempo que Naraku se dirigía al asiento del conductor para irse de una buena vez, aún sintiéndose asquerosamente engañado y burlado por el par de chicas y, con ese pensamiento en mente martillando su cabeza igual que un estigma temporal y molesto, arrancó de inmediato y se alejó del edificio del antro, pasando entre las calles del centro de la ciudad que a pesar de la hora seguían tan concurridas como en el medio día.

Era viernes por la noche y mucha gente aprovechaba para salir, divertirse y descansar preparándose de antemano para otra semana cargada de trabajo no sin antes darse su merecido rato de diversión. Ellos eran los únicos que regresaban temprano de la fiesta. Lástima que Naraku viera su fin de semana como la oportunidad perfecta para arruinarle a su novia y a su hermana la prometida diversión.

No pasó mucho tiempo ni muchas calles recorridas antes de que el hermano mayor de Kagura mirara hacia el espejo retrovisor. La expresión de sus ojos, tan escarlatas como los de su hermana, chocaron en ese instante; ella también se encontraba mirando al mismo cristal y el momento en que ambos se dieron cuenta de ello pareció extenderse por el aire igual que un gas tóxico y mortal que, al instante, volvió todo el ambiente denso y pesado como si en cualquier momento uno fuera a lanzarse sobre el otro para sacarse los ojos con las uñas.

Yura no pasó por alto el gesto de ambos ni el ambiente que la rodeó. No pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado; era una sonrisa lasciva y diminuta que apenas podía apreciarse en una de sus comisuras, con parte de su delicado rostro escondido entre la oscuridad del auto, apenas iluminada de vez en vez por las luces de la ciudad que los rodeaba y le iluminaba los labios pulcramente pintados de soberbio rojo.

—Te he preguntado —dijo de pronto Naraku, volviendo la vista al frente y rompiendo el contacto visual con su hermana—. ¿Por qué ninguna de las dos contestaba el teléfono?

Yura escuchó a Kagura suspirar con fastidio y dejarse caer pesadamente sobre su lugar. No perdió oportunidad para golpear con fuerza el respaldo del asiento del copiloto, sobresaltando a Naraku frente al volante.

—No hagas eso si no quieres que nos matemos —la reprendió casi al punto de la exasperación, apenas dándose unos segundos para mirar hacia atrás y amenazarla—. O tendré que tirarte del auto en movimiento, a ver si las piernas se te hacen mierda y te quedas sin lo único que realmente sabes utilizar en tu puta vida.

—Ya te dije que no te contestamos porque no te queremos ver —exclamó la joven al instante, haciendo que Yura alzara una ceja ante aquella afirmación que la incluía y la descarada despreocupación con la cual la muchacha pasaba por encima de la amenaza de su hermano y la pisoteaba como si sus palabras no fueran más que sucios bichos rastreros. Luego se volvió hacia Naraku cuando la escuchó llamarla.

—¿Qué me dices tú, Yura? —Por el espejo retrovisor pudo ver que la expresión encaprichada de Kagura aumentaba de intensidad, como si de pronto se descubriera completamente ignorada—. No sólo te pregunté a ti, tonta.

—No me llames tonta, idiota —se apresuró a contestar Kagura, pero la pelea fue de inmediato cortada de tajo cuando la voz femenina y tan falsamente delicada de Sakasagami retumbó en el auto con el mismo tono juguetón de siempre.

—Oh, vamos, _amorcito _—Sus palabras eran melosas como la miel. Una especie de veneno disfrazado del más dulce elixir, pensaba en ocasiones Naraku. Las palabras y comentarios de su novia siempre resultaban brutalmente honestos o completamente hipócritas, tanto que ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de disfrazarlo bajo el manto de la frágil sinceridad. En su lugar utilizaba la socarronería y la sensualidad como arma de doble filo, un tono que siempre tenía como fin molestarlo tan sutilmente como Kagura en ocasiones solía hacerlo, sólo que de una manera no tan explícita—. Sólo nos queríamos divertir. ¡Es noche de chicas y dos por uno!

—Noche de chicas… —masculló por lo bajo, haciendo alto en un semáforo rojo. En ese instante se volvió hacia ellas, encontrándose con la sonrisa relajada de su novia y la eterna expresión de fastidio de su hermana—. Van al _dos por uno_ desde las ocho porque ya se les acabó el dinero, ¿verdad?

Ahí Kagura se removió incómoda en su asiento, pasando a cruzarse de brazos y desviar la vista fuera de la ventana. No tardó en levantar esa barrera aparentemente inquebrantable que su amiga le había visto hacer un millar de veces, cuando su hermano mayor la enfrentaba tan directamente, tan sin pudor, solamente con ese secretismo que solamente ellos dos entendían y que Yura, por otro lado, había aprendido a interpretar pero en el cual rara vez participaba. Esa clase de dramas no eran para ella, ¡pero era tan divertido verlos amargarse solos la existencia!

Por su parte, la novia de Naraku se mantuvo serena, sin dejar de lado su sonrisa juguetona y picara. No le costaba trabajo negar o aceptar las cosas, simplemente se dejaba llevar por la corriente de la vida cuando esta resultaba deliciosa y fresca, lista para echarse un buen chapuzón en ella. Cuando no le agradaba, solía tener ganas de cortar cabezas, aunque a diferencia de su compañera de piso no era tan explosiva ni se delataba con el claro desprecio de las más hirientes palabras, siempre transparente y con sus emociones a flor de piel, hostilidades que le dedicaba a quienes consideraba sus enemigos.

No, a Yura le gustaba moverse entre hilos que solían manipular las acciones de otros para conseguir lo que quería, algo bastante ventajoso para ella, una chica que no tenía una moral especialmente fuerte o un claro sentido de lo correcto e incorrecto. Simplemente se dejaba llevar pero los caminos del destino por los cuales circulaba y que usualmente estaban preparados y adaptados a sus pies con antelación por ella misma.

No por nada lograba entenderse con Naraku y su inquebrantable naturaleza manipuladora.

—Tú sabes cómo son los gastos, Naraku —respondió Yura, sin intenciones de bancarse otra discusión entre su novio y su cuñada—. A las bailarinas de ballet no nos pagan mucho, sobre todo con el poco interés que muestra la gente por los clásicos.

—Ya está en verde —comentó Kagura demasiado encolerizada como para escuchar con atención las palabras de la chica, sin dignarse a ver a Naraku. Antes de que el auto detrás de él comenzara a tocar el claxon como endemoniado, el hombre se apresuró a regresar al volante, poner la vista al frente y arrancar tan impetuosamente que si un policía de tránsito lo hubiese visto ahí mismo le habrían levantado una buena multa junto con prueba de alcoholímetro.

Yura desvió la vista hacia la ventana una vez que la luz cambió a verde, entre aburrida y desolada por lo que parecía una noche perdida. Admiró por unos segundos el trayecto de las calles a relativamente oscuras, contrarrestadas salvajemente por las luces neón de los anuncios de las tiendas, los restaurantes y los estrenos del cine que abarrotaban todo espacio de concreto libre en lo más alto de los modernos y escandalosamente tecnificados edificios de Tokio.

La noche le parecía demasiado melancólica y soporífera para su gusto cuando no había ningún lugar a donde ir más que a casa, un departamento que no les quedaba a más de diez minutos de distancia en auto.

Y de hecho, por unos instantes, pensó que no le quedaría de otra más que ir a dormir.

—Entonces… —comenzó Naraku sin despegar la vista del camino, llamando la atención de ambas mujeres—. Se han quedado sin dinero.

Su hermana torció la boca y se le escuchó farfullar resignada. Él no perdió tiempo en meter el dedo un poco más en aquella llaga que ya había abierto sobre el mancillado orgullo de la muchacha.

—Y cuando tienen dinero se lo gastan en antros y bebidas —agregó luego de unos instantes.

—No es para tanto. Sólo salimos a tomar un trago —masculló su hermana, viéndose tentada nuevamente a golpear el respaldo del asiento, pero antes de que su pierna pudiese moverse, vio y sintió la mano de Yura posarse en su muslo con suavidad, con una rapidez gentil como la de una serpiente cuyo ataque mortal no se ve venir.

La blanca piel de sus delgadas manos hacía un fuerte contraste con la pierna enfundada en medias negras sobre la cual se posaba, y sus uñas, pintadas de rojo, afiladas y largas como las patas de una araña, amenazaron con romperle las frágil y transparente tela oscura que se aferraba a su piel ligeramente bronceada.

Kagura contuvo el aliento y levantó la vista hacia ella con los ojos abiertos, sin embargo su expresión no mostraba sorpresa alguna, sino una especie de certeza ansiosa y dura, al contrario de la expresión de Yura, que era pura malicia y salacidad.

Naraku no se percató del gesto que parecía llevarse a escondidas en el asiento trasero de su auto, y el mismo gesto se intensificó con el paso de los segundos mientras Yura marcaba un camino serpenteante con los dedos índice y medio, imitando a un hombrecito de tacones rojos jugando entre la curva del muslo de Kagura hasta perderse debajo de la corta falda como si sólo buscase explorar recónditas y suaves cuevas.

En ese instante Kagura tragó duro y Yura la sintió estremecer bajo su tacto. Naraku de pronto se sintió extraño al verse inmerso en el súbito silencio que reinó dentro del auto, demasiado fuera de lugar como para considerarlo normal. Algo se gestaba detrás de él y sólo le costó unos pocos instantes el darse cuenta. Era incluso como si un aroma desviara su atención del camino y despertara sus sentidos más sensibles que lo hicieron buscar casi en desesperación el origen de aquello que de pronto lo perturbaba.

Sólo hasta unos segundos después posó la vista en el espejo retrovisor y sus ojos captaron el momento justo en que Yura se acercó un poco más a su cuñada y, teniéndola ya bien cerca, pasó a tomarle con suavidad una mejilla y besarla sin timidez alguna.

Los labios de ambas pintados de intenso rojo se unieron y, bajo las estridentes luces artificiales de la ciudad, estos brillaron por unos segundos antes de perderse unos contra otros en un movimiento frenético y voraz, pero gentil y suave a la vez, como si degustacen de un manjar delicado y exquisito capaz de abrirle el apetito a cualquiera.

Naraku apretó las manos contra el volante y alzó una ceja. Ellas estaban conscientes de que las observaba, al menos lo suficiente, tortuosamente viéndose forzado a mirar de vez en vez por el pequeño espejo y luego regresar los ojos al camino para no terminar hechos mierda. Casi parecía que lo hacían apropósito.

En medio de su beso cada vez más cercano y húmedo no se dieron cuenta del momento en que Naraku movió el espejo retrovisor para tener una mejor imagen y ángulo de la escena, aún cuando su expresión era neutra, casi rayando en la dureza.

En pocos segundos el silencio dentro del auto se vio interrumpido por los sonidos húmedos producto del beso que ambas chicas compartían, aunado a la respiración pausada y densa de Naraku en el asiento del conductor. Procuró aumentar un poco la velocidad para llegar lo antes posible al departamento que ambas compartían.

Era una completa locura. Cualquier otro hombre en su lugar le habría dicho que se comportaba como un reverendo imbécil al dejar que frente a sus narices su novia se besuqueara con su propia hermana. Habrían alegado, con toda la intención de ayudarlo y abrirle los ojos, que aquello era engañarlo descaradamente, sin pizca alguna de vergüenza, que no importaba que fuera la fantasía de muchos hombres cumplida el ver a dos mujeres besarse y acariciarse con aquella timidez ridículamente falsa, que aplicaba igual que cuando un hombre se enredaba con la hermana de su novia, pero Naraku estaba más allá de todas esas ideas sobre moral o las normas de lo que se consideraría una relación ortodoxa tanto con su novia y, aún más, con su hermana.

No necesitaba que nadie la abriera los ojos ni se solidarizara con él. No se podía tener lástima de algo que se disfrutaba y él, en su caso, disfrutaba como nadie el verlas tener aquel contacto tan íntimo, casi prohibido y aún revestido por la anticuada idea del pecado.

—¿Se divierten allá atrás? —preguntó con un tono de voz mucho más suave y sereno que el que había usado desde que las encontró, como si la sola imagen tras él, a menos de un metro de distancia, fuese capaz de bajar momentáneamente su paranoica guardia y sus duros escudos.

Para cuando se dio cuenta incluso sonreía lascivo, y Yura le devolvió la misma sonrisa cuando se separó de Kagura. Ella, por su parte, tomó de mala gana el gesto, pero la mano de su compañera de piso aún en medio de sus piernas ligeramente entreabiertas le indicó que pretendía seguir hasta que regresaran al departamento.

—Más de lo que tú jamás te divertirías, cariño —siseó Yura mientras sentía cómo Kagura rodeaba su cabeza, incitándola a dejar de prestarle atención a Naraku para seguir con lo suyo. Incluso abrió un poco más las piernas.

—¿Tú crees? —respondió ágilmente, y aunque la pregunta parecía dejar una respuesta clara que nunca llegó, la interrogante abarcaba una única respuesta que ambas conocían a la perfección y que, por lo tanto, no se molestaron en contestar—. Me quedaré con ustedes esta noche. Es muy tarde para regresar.

—Siempre molestando —espetó Kagura junto a su habitual y afilada rabia. Yura le susurró con gentileza que se tranquilizara.

—¿Yo, molestando? Si no fuera por mí estarían…

Se paró en seco cuando ellas, con el mayor descaro del mundo, decidieron dejar de prestarle atención y volvieron a sus propios asuntos. Naraku no se tomó a mal la ofensa como normalmente lo habría hecho. Se limitó a relajarse en su sitio y seguir concentrado en su camino al departamento de ambas, incluso tratando de encontrar todos los atajos posibles y sorteando el tumultuoso tráfico nocturno, aunque era difícil concentrarse teniendo a dos chicas tan guapas besándose en el asiento de atrás, ¡digno de la mejor de las anécdotas! Ni siquiera tenía que fingir pensando que la chica de cabello corto no era su novia y que la otra muchacha, la de cabello largo y actitud arisca, su hermana, amén de ser un tipo de gustos tan retorcidos como ese par de arpías que muy a su manera lograban seducirlo sin siquiera tocarlo.

Efectivamente, las jóvenes sólo dejaron que Naraku las llevara de regreso a casa y no tuvieron intenciones de escucharlo más.

En el asiento trasero, muy cerca de la otra, se dedicaron a pasarse las manos de aquí para allá, delineando curvas que a ninguna le eran exóticas sino al contrario, les resultaban tremendamente familiares, ya antes exploradas hasta el hartazgo, tocadas por sus dedos, manos y labios. Con el sabor de sus pieles ya bien memorizado y las tácticas más efectivas para darle a la otra lo que quería y en ocasiones, rogaba.

Como mujeres que eran ninguna de las dos tenía nada que la otra no conociera y tuviera. Sus cuerpo tonificados por los muchos años de práctica en la danza y el ejercicio eran casi iguales, tanto que incluso podían hacerse pasar por primas y, como buenas chicas que eran, no tenían reparos al andar en ropa interior por el departamento cuando el calor apremiaba o cuando simplemente buscaban sentirse cómodas; no se guardaban secretos, mentiras, reclamos o idioteces.

Era todo lo contrario, lo compartían _todo._ Incluso a Naraku.

Para cuando el hombre estacionó el auto frente al edificio de departamentos ambas se separaron con pesadez, ya sintiendo una familiar humedad entre las piernas y los labios hinchados luego de tanta fricción. La anticipación de lo que les esperaba las golpeó directo en el rostro como un puñetazo cuando sintieron la brisa nocturna chocar contra sus rostros que, seguramente, a esas alturas ya mostraban uno que otro sonrojo.

Naraku apagó el auto y bajo de él, pero antes de que ellas lo hicieran Yura se dio la libertad de rozar con más fuerza la entrepierna de Kagura oculta tras la ropa interior, haciéndola estremecerse de pies a cabeza y soltar un quedo gemido casi contra sus labios.

—Esta noche nos divertiremos, _cuñada _—Le susurró Yura, mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja, haciendo tintinear sus pendientes de jade.

Kagura no contestó nada ni la esperó. Se quitó la mano que exploraba su zona más intima con un brusco manotazo y salió, dejando a su compañera de piso con una enorme sonrisa y el dulce sabor de la victoria representada por los residuos de saliva de Kagura en su boca.

Una vez que estuvieron los tres fuera del auto Kagura le echó una mirada hostil a ambos, mucho más a Naraku, mucho más cruel y cruda que de costumbre, como si le reprochara algo, pero lo que sea que quiso reclamar se quedó atorado en su garganta. En su lugar se apresuró a tomar la cabeza del camino ya preparando las llaves para abrir el pequeño departamento que compartía con Yura.

Esta, por otro lado, se acopló al mismo paso de Naraku, mirando con lujuria la sensual forma en que su cuñada caminaba, con su esbelto cuerpo enfundado en el entallado vestido negro y sus detalles de tela traslucida apenas dejando ver la piel de sus brazos. El corte del vestido le remarcaba ese movimiento de caderas que siempre resultaba mil veces más sugerente cuando la silenciosa rabia la invadía sin darse cuenta, como si sólo se le pudiese excitar haciéndola enfurecer.

—Más te vale que hayas traído dinero —susurró Yura a su novio en voz muy baja. No tenía intenciones de que Kagura escuchara, de lo contrario montaría en cólera a pesar de sospechar ya el tema que su compañera de piso trataba con su hermano—. No te cumplimos tus sucios caprichos de a gratis. Hay que pagar la maldita renta.

—Lo de siempre —le contestó, murmurando en su oído—. Aunque no sé ni por qué les pago. A ustedes esto les gusta tanto como a mí. ¿Será que ambas tienen alma de prostituta?

—Nada de eso, es puro sentido común —Se apresuró a contestar la muchacha, sin sentir la más mínima ofensa ante lo que el hombre sugería—. Mi madre siempre me dijo que si uno es bueno en algo, nunca se debe hacer gratis —argumentó con todo el descaro que la caracterizaba, sonriendo juguetona a su novio.

—No me interesa lo que tu madre te haya dicho, Yura. Kagura antes de ti no me cobraba —reclamó al comenzar a subir las escaleras, con varias de ellas adelantadas por la aludida y los tacones resonando entre todo el silencio que rodeaba el edificio y sus inquilinos que, a esas alturas, ya se preparaban para dormir.

—Ella no te cobra, yo soy la que lo hago. Y además, eso es porque soy tu novia, su cuñada y mejor amiga. Cargo extra por el morbo, querido, así que déjate de joder.

A Naraku le pareció un buen argumento, aunque se sintiera un tanto estafado y burlado. Después de todo tampoco podía quejarse o ponerse demasiado exigente, no en este caso y menos tratando con ese par de arpías que a la menor oportunidad estarían dispuestas a apuñalarlo por la espalda. Era mejor hacer las cosas por medio de tratos creados bajo el agua y quedar los tres contentos antes de que aquel extraño trío de relación resultara en tragedia y el titular de la próxima nota roja.

Eran el único par de locas que lograban cumplir sus fantasías sin tabúes ni tonterías de por medio que obstaculizaran sus actos y el placer visual que le proporcionaban. En su lugar se dejaban arrastrar por los beneficios extras que eso les traía y daban lo mejor de sí y todo su cuerpo una a la otra. En cierto sentido, Naraku pensó que hasta tenía suerte en eso, que el destino le sonreía a pesar de las muchas maldades que había cometido a lo largo de su vida. Cualquier otra chica lo hubiera mandado directo al carajo si acaso se le ocurría confesar que su mayor placer era ver a su propia hermana tener sexo con otras mujeres. Incluso se atrevía a decir que eso lo excitaba más que el tener sexo por su cuenta.

Para cuando acordaron estaban frente a la puerta del departamento y la brisa nocturna golpeaba con más fuerza sus cuerpos, entrando por los extensos balcones compartidos de todo el piso de viviendas. Yura y Naraku ya habían terminado de discutir el precio a pagar y Kagura no se percató de la charla que mantuvieron (o al menos, intentó ignorarla), y mientras la observaban luchar frustrada contra la llave de la cerradura, su hermano llegó a preguntarse si no se estaría cansando ya de ese estilo de vida y la excéntrica manera de llevar las cosas entre ellos. Tal vez hasta pensando en terminar todo eso de una buena vez.

Después de perder aquel par de importantes casos, pensó que hubiese sido una verdadera pesadilla que su hermana le diera semejante noticia y tener que conformarse a futuro con el sexo convencional. No le podía suceder algo peor, pero al final toda sospecha quedó desechada y olvidada en ese frágil baúl de miedos que tenía bien escondidos en su mente cuando la vio abrir la puerta y pasó de mala gana, arrojando su bolso y las llaves a una mesita que obstaculizaba el corredor de entrada. Kagura se detuvo unos momentos ante el espejo que colgaba de la pared y se cercioró de que su maquillaje estuviera en orden. Con apenas dos horas en el bar no había tenido ni tiempo de que se le estropeara, aunque tampoco había mucho de qué preocuparse. Sabía que en un rato más su rímel, el delineador y el lápiz labial serían un desastre así como el de Yura. Tampoco es como si hubiese planeado aquello, aunque ciertamente hasta en eso contaba con cierta ventaja; tenía claro que su hermano disfrutaba de un extraño erotismo en la imagen de un maquillaje estropeado y corrido en el rostro de una chica, especialmente si ese rostro era el de ella.

Se apresuró a adentrase en la sala, pero desde su sitio, mientras se quitaba la oscura chaqueta de cuero, pudo ver cómo Naraku se abalanzaba sobre Yura posesivamente intentando besarla, gesto que ella al instante rechazó tapándole la boca con una mano, ni siquiera permitiéndole rozar brevemente sus labios. Solo esa chica era capaz de arremeter contra Naraku de una forma tan fulminante sin perder el estilo de por medio; era una de las cosas que Kagura envidiaba profundamente de su cuñada.

—No tan rápido, galán —dijo Yura, sonriente como una diosa mientras le quitaba la mano de la boca y lo dejaba respirar con libertad—. Hoy no habrá nada para ti. Te dije que es noche de chicas.

Naraku captó la broma implícita en las palabras y no pudo evitar pensar que Yura era una verdadera estafadora. Llegó a la rápida conclusión de que no había contestado sus llamadas porque sabía que, de esa manera, sólo lo atraería a ellas, y entonces podría sacarle el dinero que necesitaba para pagar la renta de ese mes y el resto despilfarrarlo (el hecho de que Kagura no se dignara a responder sus llamadas, como siempre lo hacía, sólo había acelerado las cosas, para desgracia de la joven).

Tampoco le sorprendió mucho. Yura era quien prefería, a veces, ceder un poco en pos de estar cómoda y sin preocupaciones. Kagura, por el contrario, era demasiado orgullosa como para pedirle dinero prestado a su propio hermano, así tuviera que enfrentarse a un millar de problemas que podía arreglar con sólo fingir un poco de lealtad al tramposo de Naraku, y era por eso mismo que prefería evitar tener que besarle los pies.

La pareja se adentró un poco más en la sala y se encontraron con Kagura, quien estaba entre indiferente y enfurruñada ante sus penetrantes presencias. Su hermano la atrapó a punto de quitarse los tacones.

—No te los quites —ordenó barriéndola con la mirada mientras se dirigía a la cocina para tomar una botella de vino. Por otro lado, su hermana se paró en seco y levantó la vista desde el sofá donde se encontraba sentada—. Me gusta cómo se te ven.

Yura sonrió ante el comentario, en silencioso apoyo a su novio, pero la aludida gruñó mientras su compañera de piso se le acercaba con ritmo pausado, con una gentileza que siempre resultaba hipócrita y falsa, pero mortalmente peligrosa. De todas formas también la tomó de la mano y dejó que la joven de cabello corto la guiara hasta la habitación, la que correspondía a Kagura; se podría decir que era la más _normal_ de todo el departamento.

La habitación de Yura, por el contrario, estaba adornada con cráneos que resultaban extraña y escalofriantemente reales, aunque la misma joven siempre se rehusaba a contestar si eran verdaderos cráneos humanos o no. También sobre su tocador y en lo alto de su armario se formaban extensas filas de cabezas de maniquíes adornados con pelucas de cabello natural de todos los colores, cabellos que guardaban su tono original o que bien, estaban teñidos de colores fantasía que la misma muchacha, auténtica candidata para la tricomanía, se encargaba de retocar con espantosa frecuencia y peinar de una forma que a su compañera de piso y cuñada siempre le pareció hasta obsesiva, aunque no la juzgaba. Ambas tenían sus propias obsesiones y locuras.

Encima de todo, las paredes estaban pintadas de rojo, y aunque era un escenario decadente e ideal para el espectáculo que ambas estaban por montar una sobre la otra con todo el sudor de sus cuerpos y sus respiraciones agitadas, digno de una fetichista película pornográfica, Naraku encontraba esa habitación demasiado macabra, no por la idea de estar rodeado con la sugerencia de la muerte y los muchos ojos artificiales que observaban sin vida a quienes los rodeaban dentro de cuencas vacías y negras, sino porque se distraía con las excentricidades de su novia. A él casi le resultaba una sala de juegos o una exposición de la cultura de lo macabro.

En cambio, el cuarto de Kagura era mucho más sobrio y sin tantas distracciones. Paredes blancas adornadas con franjas violáceas, un bonito y femenino diseño que contrastaba notablemente con el desorden que ahí reinaba, con sus maquillajes y perfumes desparramados y colocados al azar sobre el tocador, solamente arrojados en el primer lugar donde cayeran, todo acompañado de la pila de ropa amontonada sobre una silla que descansaba en una esquina y los varios pares de zapatos a orillas del armario, revueltos entre si y tirados en el suelo con el mismo desenfado con el cual su hermana solía manejarse en la vida.

En ese sentido Yura era mucho más ordenada a pesar de lo excéntrico que resultaba el sitio donde dormía y que en ocasiones servía como refugio para sus encuentros, y es que Kagura era demasiado floja como para mantener en orden sus cosas. Siempre argumentaba que el trabajo domestico le quitaba las ganas de seguir con el día o la libertad de hacer con su tiempo lo que le diera la real gana, y que en primer lugar por eso mismo había decidido mudarse. Argumentaba no ser la sirvienta de nadie, ni siquiera de sí misma, aunque el mismo desorden le daba un ambiente decadente y despreocupado que Naraku encontraba ideal para el tipo de espectáculos que tanto disfrutaba ver.

Una vez que las chicas estuvieron dentro de la habitación y su improvisado acompañante se dio cuenta de que nada había cambiado en ese lugar desde la última vez que estuvo ahí, fue directamente a sentarse al sillón del cual se adueñaba al instante en que lo veía. Kagura lo miró con hostilidad cuando sacó del bolsillo de su chamarra una cajetilla de cigarros y encendió uno de ellos con descaro, al tiempo que se servía una generosa copa de vino tinto que sabía muy bien disfrutaría solo. Ninguna de las dos muchachas que lo acompañaban esa noche tomaba vino, ni siquiera solían tomar, sólo cuando salían, y en todo caso preferían licores más fuertes como el vodka, mientras que él se creía demasiado exquisito para eso. Ese vino él mismo lo había escogido y lo dejaba a propósito en la cocina para cuando se _ofreciera_, y cada vez que acudía al departamento donde habitaba su novia y su hermana lo encontraba intacto, tal y como lo dejaba.

—¿No piensas ni ofrecernos un trago, Naraku? —preguntó Yura al notar la expresión de Kagura, al tiempo que se acercaba a él, contoneando suavemente sus caderas hasta sentarse sobre sus piernas. Naraku la recibió de buena gana en su regazo y rodeándole la cintura, acercó la copa de vino a los femeninos labios, incitándola a beber, cosa que Yura aceptó gustosa, pero únicamente tomó un pequeño trago para luego volver la vista a Kagura, a quien se encontró sentada, de brazos cruzados y sobre la orilla de la cama frente a ellos, mirándolos como si de una jueza se tratase. Lucía tan rígida e inflexible que ni siquiera parecía ella del todo.

—¿Gustas? —le ofreció la chica con una flamante sonrisa, pero la muchacha simplemente rodó los ojos al tiempo que se ponía de pie, haciendo ademán de bajarse el cierre del vestido.

—No, gracias. Tomar me altera los sentidos.

Antes de que sus dedos alcanzaran el cierre, Naraku la detuvo con un rápido y elegante gesto. Luego pasó a observar a su novia aún sentada sobre él. Incluso si le gustaba tenerla así, tirarse a Yura no era el plan de esa noche.

—Ayudaba a desvestirse, querida —ordenó con voz suave, aunque Yura tomó aire sabiendo las verdaderas intenciones detrás de sus palabras. No era la primera vez que sucedía, aunque algo le decía que, probablemente, sería la última. Quién sabe por qué, a veces creía tener presentimientos que salían de la nada.

—¿Tan rápido y ya comienzas a soltar órdenes? —siseó mientras se ponía de pie, acercándose a Kagura y posando ambas manos sobre sus pequeños hombros.

—Ya sabes cómo soy.

Pudo ver que su cuñada tuvo intenciones de decirle algo. Imaginó que tomó el suficiente aliento para tacharlo de enfermo como muchas otras veces lo había hecho, pero sus palabras y juicios nunca surtían efecto sobre él, quien estaba bien consciente de sus extravagantes gustos y placeres y que ya hace mucho tiempo había abrazado en plena e inmisericorde aceptación. Incluso resultaba un poco tonto utilizar todos los adjetivos más ofensivos e indignos posibles dentro del más sucio repertorio de palabras que cualquiera podía tener contra el _Gran_ Naraku. Para su novio aquellos coléricos insultos no eran más que amables cumplidos que le eran lanzados como cuchillas y que él, con la agilidad que lo caracterizaba, atrapaba entre sus dientes y masticaba sin recibir un solo rasguño.

Por otro lado, tampoco era como si le costase mucho trabajo acatar las órdenes de su novio cuando estaba de buen humor y además le daba la gana. Sabía que tanto él como su hermana tenían tabúes mucho más fuertes que ver a dos mujeres teniendo sexo y disfrutar con ello. Todo eso que hacían no era más que un absurdo juego de niños.

Kagura no pudo ni terminar de formar las palabras en su boca cuando Yura la tomó del mentón suavemente y dirigió sus labios a los suyos, esta vez exigiéndolos de una forma mucho más apremiante y brusca, a diferencia de los besos dulces como la tentación que compartieron en el auto de Naraku.

A pesar de todo, la joven tampoco se quedó atrás a pesar del sorpresivo ataque. Sabía lo que le esperaba, lo que Naraku esperaba y aprovecharía cada momento para vengarse y tomar el control que pudiera. Su venganza personal, su propia forma de humillar al detestable de su hermano como nadie más que ella podía hacerlo.

Con ese pensamiento en mente tomó a Yura del cabello mientras la besaba y tiró de él con fuerza, haciendo que echara la cabeza hacia atrás junto a un ligero quejido mezcla de dolor y placer que escapó de sus labios, permitiéndole toda la entrada a su boca. Luego de un poco de fricción de labios a labios, una fricción que resultaba casi desmedida e incluso dolorosa, terminó introduciendo de a poco su lengua a la par que bajaba su mano libre por toda la espalda de la joven hasta llegar a su trasero.

Le levantó de a poco el vestido, centímetro a centímetro, comenzando a descubrir el límite de sus medias de red sujetas a los muslos. Naraku no perdió detalle en esa parte, pero tampoco pudo evitar distraerse cuando Yura llevó una de sus manos al cierre del vestido de la que ahora era su amante y lo fue bajando con una lentitud que a su novio le resultó tortuosa, apenas dejando ver con parsimonia la arqueada y suave línea que formaba la espalda de su hermana, prometiendo segundo a segundo la imagen de una piel tersa y desnuda, encarnación exquisita de la más descarada juventud.

Naraku exhaló el humo de su cigarrillo con fuerza y estuvo a punto de exigirles que se desvistieran de una puta vez y se dejaran de jueguitos tontos, sin embargo, ¿qué era aquello sin los famosos preliminares? Sobre todo sabiendo que solamente una mujer podía conocer a la perfección cuáles eran los puntos más débiles de las de su mismo género. Si quería ver sexo rápido, fácil y artificial, para eso mejor se alquilaba una porno de lesbianas, pero Naraku pagaba su muy buena cuota de billetes para ver algo en vivo y a todo color junto a todo lo que implicaba el palpitante juego del sexo femenino.

El espectáculo que comenzaba a fraguarse frente a él no fuera ni de cerca desagradable, pero sí muy tortuoso, y por la misma razón al final decidió no reclamar ni objetar nada.

Kagura soltó el cabello de Yura y ésta, en súbita venganza, aprovechó para cazar su cuello como un auténtico vampiro, lamiendo y mordiendo la delicadeza de la piel tersa, apenas bronceada por el sol, disfrutando el ligero sabor del sudor que comenzaba a arder en el cuerpo de su cuñada y disfrutando largamente del aroma dulzón a vainilla que su cabello desprendía. Sus lengüetazos y mordidas seguramente dejarían marcas hasta el lunes, marcas que la delatarían de una u otra forma cuando le tocara llegar a ensayar con el resto de la compañía de danza. Algunos cuantos hablarían a sus espaldas y antes de que terminase el día se olvidarían de ello, preguntándose quién era el desafortunado amante de la más bailarina más hostil y ácida de la compañía. Al menos sabrían que incluso ella podía divertirse cualquier fin de semana.

Kagura gimió con fuerza al sentir los dientes de Yura encajarse con suavidad en su cuello, y mientras su respiración se volvía pesada, la joven la ayudó a deshacerse de las delicadas mangas del vestido, con cuidado de no dañar la tela increíblemente delgada y traslucida que formaban las mangas y que terminaban cubriendo sugerentes el escote hasta cerrarse en su delgado cuello ahora atacado. Era uno de los vestidos favoritos de Kagura, la mataría si lo dañaba así como era capaz de matarla si no la acariciaba como le gustaba.

Se separó de su cuello y una vez estando libre, le terminó bajando de golpe la totalidad del vestido hasta que este resbaló lánguidamente debajo de sus caderas y cayó alrededor de sus tobillos prisioneros de los tacones. La desvistió tan rápido que apenas y se enteró del cambio.

Kagura se quedó de pie y observó a su amiga arrodillarse como si tal cosa para ayudarla a quitárselo de encima, y cuando finalmente lo tuvo entre sus manos soltó una estridente carcajada que resultó hasta escalofriante, aparentemente carente de razón y, sin pena alguna, lanzó el oscuro vestido contra el rostro de Naraku. Por unos momentos su novio se sobresaltó en el sofá y se imaginó a merced de las dos, tomándolo desprevenido, brevemente ciego, mientras se deleitaba con la escena y las devoraba con la mirada, pero en lugar de ser capaz de imaginarlo en una trampa donde las dos decidieran montar el soñado trío con él, más bien se imaginó a sí mismo atado a esa silla de la cual siempre se adueñaba, desnudo y con sus pelotas en franco peligro.

Quién sabe si en realidad ese par de chicas lo odiaban tanto. Pero vaya que las creía capaces de eso y _más_.

—¿Qué diab…? —masculló al instante de quitarse el vestido de encima, tibio al contacto, pero se encontró con que ambas lo miraban con sonrisas lascivas que realmente las hacían lucir como un par de diabólicos súcubos tramando una trampa especialmente diseñada sólo para él, aunque no fue capaz de poner sus sentidos alertas. El aroma que desprendía la calidez de la tela, producto del olor propio de su hermana, parecía marearlo de puro éxtasis.

Tampoco pudo soltar ninguna otra cosa cuando vio que Kagura tenía a Yura de espaldas contra ella, quitándole de a poco el vestido; un vestido también negro mucho más sugerente y atrevido que el que había estado usando Kagura y que ahora Naraku tenía revuelto entre las manos. A comparación de su descarada novia, su hermana lucía como una monja.

No dejaron de observarlo mientras Yura se dejaba desvestir por Kagura, y cuando finalmente el vestido cayó alrededor de sus tobillos y ambas quedaron en ropa interior, con los ojos siguió fielmente el camino que las manos de su hermana menor trazaron al instante. Sus dedos serpentearon juguetones por el cuerpo de Yura, deslizándose por la estreches de la cintura, acariciando los muslos con gentileza hasta provocarle cosquillas, con una lentitud desbordante de malicia y el detalle apenas perceptible de su piel enchinarse bajo la artificial luz blanca del dormitorio.

En cierto momento una de las manos de Kagura se posó sobre uno de los pechos de la joven, aún cubierto por el delicado sostén y sus pequeños y coquetos detalles de listón rojo en las orillas. Naraku vio a su hermana apretar y masajear con suavidad el cuerpo de su novia, aprovechando algunos segundos para pellizcar sus pezones ahora erectos por sobre la tela, y sin mediar aviso alguno una de sus manos se desvió camino abajo igual que una serpiente lasciva explorando el femenino y menudo torso, pasando por encima del vientre plano, rodeando suavemente el ombligo y luego acariciando las puntas del hueso de la cadera hasta posarse, centímetro a centímetro, en su camino hacia la entrepierna.

Yura separó los muslos para permitirse el paso y, de un momento a otro, como si el sólo gesto llamara los movimientos involuntarios y automáticos de sus cuerpos en extraña sincronía, los dedos de Kagura se perdieron en el estrecho espacio del sexo de su compañera cubierto por las pantaletas negras.

Sobre la tela deslizó los dedos con un ritmo que a simple vista parecía impulsivo e improvisado, pero en realidad la forma en que sus yemas se movían con suavidad sobre la superficie de la delicada tela era algo ya bien aprendido y dominado, causando de inmediato los suaves suspiros de Yura que escapaban de su boca entreabierta, suspiros que de a poco fueron transformándose en gemidos cuando la joven aumentó el acto al besar su cuello con insistencia, con la misma ferocidad y energía con la cual ella lo hiciera con su compañera momentos antes.

Naraku se relajó un poco más en su sitio y dejó el vestido de lado, escuchando con atención los jadeos entrecortados que emitía su excéntrica novia mientras era tocada por otra chica, su propia cuñada, y cómo los soltaba a través de sus labios con tanta desvergüenza, como si realmente sólo estuviesen las dos y la excitante idea del engaño y la infidelidad sobre sus hombros.

No era nada del otro mundo. Él había escuchado esos mismos gemidos cuando tenían sexo, pero siempre resultaban mucho más atractivos y estimulantes cuando los escuchaba por culpa de las manos de Kagura, cuando observaba sin pizca alguna de celos cómo esas dos mujeres, a las que consideraba su propiedad por mucho que ellas le llevaran la contra y se aliaran contra si, se tocaban y acariciaban como si nadie las estuviese observando, aún con el manto de la frágil privacidad envolviendo sus cuerpos cada vez más desnudos y sonrojados.

Ni siquiera alcanzaba a entender el por qué eso le gustaba tanto. Era un placer casi culposo que venía arrastrando desde la adolescencia, y ni siquiera había empezado por la fantasía de imaginar a su pareja siendo tomada por alguien que no fuera él, una fantasía que muchos tenían pero que pocos se atrevían a confesar siquiera a sí mismos.

Todo lo contrario, aquella escalada de obsesiones y excéntricos placeres carnales había empezado con su propia hermana.

Decir que tenían una relación incestuosa no era algo que pudiera ser del todo cierto. Se consideraba un tipo con un gusto normal por el sexo, como cualquier otra persona una vez que aprendía para qué diablos servía lo que tenía entre las piernas y que no tenía la más mínima intención de engendrar hijos en algún momento de su vida, pero su particular gusto voyerista se había gestado con el paso de los años sin siquiera haberlo imaginado y, mucho menos, sin siquiera intentar evitarlo.

Aún podía recordar como si fuera ayer los tiempos en los cuales sus padres aún vivían y compartía casa con su hermana en medio de aquella extraña pero siempre disfuncional familia. Nunca negó ante ella que le gustaba observarla, espiarla cual depredador oculto entre los arbustos esperando el primero movimiento en falso de su más suculenta presa.

El darse cuenta de esa verdad fue casi un accidente. Él sólo buscaba tenerla controlada y vigilada sabiendo que con el paso de los años se convertía en una auténtica hija de perra como él (que buen ejemplo le había dado como hermano mayor, cabe destacar).

Ella tendría unos catorce años en ese entonces. Había decidido hacer un agujero entre las paredes que unían sus habitaciones y solía esconderla con un poster enmarcado de _La Naranja Mecánica_. Ni siquiera le gustaba la película, pero de él se esperaba que le atrajera esa clase de cine y, como siempre, tomó la delantera y el beneficio adecuado para la situación, incluso si se trataba de cosas tan nimias y, de hecho, se podría decir que siempre era mucho más fácil sacar la mayor ventaja gracias a cosas aparentemente insignificantes a las cuales pocos prestaban atención, forma en la cual Naraku solía moverse en su vida diaria y cuyo método había perfeccionado y pulido con el paso de los años de la misma forma que una araña teje sus invisibles trampas de seda.

Él, por otro lado, sólo tenía dieciséis años cuando en una ocasión decidió vigilar de cerca lo que su _querida_ hermana hacía cuando se encerrada con llave en su habitación, cosa bastante sospechosa para alguien de naturaleza manipuladora como él, tanto que incluso rozaba la paranoia.

Cuando quitó el cuadro de la pared y asomó su entrometido ojo en el estrecho espacio del agujero, tamaña sorpresa se llevó cuando encontró a Kagura acostada en su cama, enredada entre las sábanas y las almohadas, sólo con una ligera blusa negra de tirantes cubriendo su torso y con las pantaletas rosas aún en su sitio, mostrando densos espacios de la piel de sus caderas y sus muslos.

Se restregaba contra el colchón como una posesa, con el brazo oculto debajo del cuerpo y la mano metida en la entrepierna, víctima de un solitario placer que parecía demasiado bien hecho como para ser la primera vez que lo hacía y experimentaba. Siendo así su descubrimiento ante la nueva imagen que su hermana le proporcionaba sin enterarse siquiera, calculó que tuvo su primer despertar sexual a los doce años u once años, más o menos igual que él, cuando el prematuro desarrollo de la chica comenzó a captar la inevitable atención masculina que él siempre tenía que alejar de ella como si fuese un celoso hermano guardián.

La recordaba gimiendo dócilmente contra la almohada, ocultando sus densos gestos de placer contra la suavidad de la misma. Sus suspiros apenas y se escuchaban y se aguantó los jadeos incluso cuando alcanzó el orgasmo, pero aunque cualquier otro hermano hubiese apartado la vista asqueado al ver a su hermana haciendo eso, arrepintiéndose de tomar la estúpida opción de espiarla estando encerrada con llave, cuando intentó apartar la vista y dejarla con su entera privacidad Naraku se dio cuenta, no sin cierta sorpresa, de esas que pocas veces lo habían golpeado en su vida, que era incapaz de hacerlo.

La imagen le resultó tan hipnotizadora y descarada que eso despertó sus sentidos como nunca le había pasado antes. Jamás había estado tan receptivo, ni siquiera en los tiempos en que se tiraba a su novia de la secundaria, cuando empezó a tener sexo a los quince años y descubrió de a poco los secretos de la vida íntima caminando entre los recónditos caminos de la sensualidad y todos sus placeres. Nunca le había resultado tan atrayente la imagen de una joven gimiendo debajo de él, recibiéndolo en su interior, como le había resultado la imagen de su propia hermana dándose placer, creyéndose completamente sola, mostrándose tal cual era sin máscaras de amarga hostilidad, únicamente dejando que el gozo invadiera cada fibra de su cuerpo.

A diferencia de las novias, si así se les podía llamar, que llegó a tener en su adolescencia, la que se terminó convirtiendo en una especie de fantasía platónica fue su propia hermana.

En esa ocasión la incapacidad para apartar los ojos de la escena lo llevó a hacer exactamente lo mismo que Kagura hacía creyendo estar sola, y lo siguió haciendo muchas veces al descubrir el muy obvio patrón de su hermana: esperaba a que sus padres salieran, ella se encerraba a cal y canto en su habitación sin avisar y Naraku adivinaba que seguramente aprovechaba para masturbarse buscando algo de placer y tranquilidad solitaria. O al menos eso era lo que ella creía.

Él la acompañó en silencio muchas veces, como un espectador más con un sucio secreto que, sin embargo, no le duró demasiado tiempo.

Estuvo consciente de que Kagura descubrió su _secretito_ cuando se encontró a _Alex DeLarge_, el protagonista de _La Naranja Mecánica_ acaparando todo el poster de su habitación, con un par de graciosos bigotes a lo Salvador Dalí dibujados sobre sus labios en el papel, prueba irrefutable de que su hermana había descubierto su peculiar método de vigilancia y que, aún así, no encontraba nada de interesante en acusarlo con sus padres, en siquiera tomarse la molestia de masturbarse encerrada en el baño y bajo la ducha.

Luego Naraku se dio cuenta de que en realidad lo disfrutaba. Lo comprobó cuando su hermana comenzó a llevar a sus esporádicos novios a la casa (igualmente, cuando sus padres no estaban, sin dejar atrás ese patrón de secretismo propio de todos los adolescentes). Aún con todo eso los invitaba a tener sexo en su habitación, y vio el gradual proceso de Kagura para llegar a eso con el que fuera su primer novio _formal. _Todo lo formal que se podía ser estando apenas en la preparatoria.

Primero algunos toqueteos por aquí o por allá. Naraku sentía ganas de romperle la cara al tipo cuando veía sus manos recorrer ansiosamente la prematuras curvas de la chica con esa ansiedad que a él también le era bien conocida y que era capaz de identificar al instante como hombre que también era, pero era mucho más entretenido ver cómo ella lo hacía sufrir dándole largas y excusas de que _no estaba lista._

Luego de eso pasaron a toqueteos más atrevidos, más osados. En una ocasión esos toqueteos terminaron en sexo oral y, la siguiente vez, en un incómodo coito que Kagura apenas y pudo más o menos disfrutar, calificando su primera vez como una _"batalla campal". _Al tipo le había costado como diez minutos lograr penetrarla con éxito.

Una vez que Kagura descubrió que el sexo no tenía nada de extraño y que sólo se necesitaba práctica como todo en la vida a pesar de la aburrida primera vez, se le volvió más fácil de llevar a cabo.

Naraku supo de todos los secretos que la joven guardaba en su habitación y su vida _relativamente_ privada. Por medio del buen _Alex DeLarge_ se enteró de los otros dos novios que su hermana tuvo una vez que entró a la preparatoria, incluso cómo a uno de ellos le estuvo siendo infiel por largo tiempo con un compañero de ballet, y luego con una compañera de ballet.

Naraku sabía que follarse a una bailarina era una de los fetiches de muchos hombres, así fuera bajo la imagen exquisita y elegante de una bailarina de ballet o el erotismo y desinhibición de una bailarina exótica, pero muchos seguramente terminarían decepcionados al enterarse de la gran cantidad de lesbianas que pululaban entre tutús y ajustados leotardos en los ensayos y las presentaciones igual que sucedía en el mundo del modelaje y, por otro lado, también resultaba sorprendente el hecho de que, en realidad, no todos los hombres que bailaban ballet tenían que ser necesariamente homosexuales. Uno de los tantos quiebres de esquemas e ideas que Naraku sufrió y que siguió experimentando a lo largo de su vida, extrañamente tomado de la mano de su hermana en un tacto invisible y apenas imaginario que los dos muy convenientemente trataban de ignorar.

Por supuesto, los hombres estaban muy equivocados con la idea general que tenían de las lesbianas, junto a esa absurda y eterna fantasía de ver a dos mujeres follando que los terminaran invitando al trío de sus sueños.

—"_A los hombres en realidad no les gustan las lesbianas" _—Le había dicho alguna vez Yura, cuando le confesó sus verdaderos gustos eróticos—. _"Les gustan las bisexuales y la mayoría ni se enteran. Las lesbianas no necesitaban de hombres para su placer, por algo son lesbianas, y ellas no están interesadas en montárselo con un hombre como sí puede hacerlo una bisexual. Ustedes están bien perdidos en sus fantasías"._

¿Kagura y Yura serían bisexuales? Sería lo más lógico, pensó alguna vez, pero quién sabe, y después de todo a quién mierda le importaba eso. El asunto ahí es que Kagura parecía no tener problemas con ninguno de los dos bandos, era claro que le gustaba experimentar y ejercer esa libertad de la cual presumía tanto hasta donde le diera la gana y con quien le diera la gana. Y Yura, bueno… Yura simplemente vivía la vida, se dijo dando un trago a su copa de vino mientras observaba ya como su novia se ponía en el suelo sobre sus manos y rodillas.

Kagura no tardó en seguirla mientras seguía estimulando su sexo por encima de la ropa interior, posándose tras ella y moviendo la pelvis sobre su trasero imitando el acto sexual al tiempo que restregaba su propio cuerpo contra la espalda de la joven. De vez en cuando también la besaba, en otras ocasiones la halaba del cabello cuando la muchacha se mostraba falsamente reacia a corresponder.

Sea como sea, ese juego de _mira, pero no toques_, siguió gestándose con el paso de los años. Kagura le permitía ver a Naraku sus furtivos encuentros en su habitación con sus novios (o el amante en turno), y las cosas explotaron cuando ella entró al mismo bachillerato que él, mientras este se preparaba ya para graduarse.

En aquella ocasión su grupo de amigos, si es que podía considerarlos eso y no simples amigos de correría, tuvieron la _magnífica_ idea de ir a espiar al baño de las chicas. Naraku pensó que se comportaban como un montón de niñatos de secundaria aún gobernados por sus hormonas cuando ya todos estaban por cumplir dieciocho años, pero al final no pudo hacerse el tonto. Él hacía exactamente lo mismo y con su propia hermana, no con cualquier compañera de clase que luego de la graduación olvidaría y que, en su lugar, recordaría como una simple y divertida anécdota. Incluso se atrevía a decir que el asunto con su hermana era aún más inmaduro y morboso que las ganas de ver a un montón de compañeras de clase semidesnudas.

Al final se las ingeniaron para ver a través de los estrechos ventanales que dirigían a la regadera del baño de mujeres, evitando a los alumnos que practicaban deportes cerca del gimnasio. Naraku los acompañó en su estúpida travesía y se bancó las caras de deleitosa imbecilidad que sus amigos ponían mientras observaban a las jovencitas envueltas en toallas y ropa interior. Casi los podía ver babear, pero las cosas se salieron de control cuando se encontró a su hermana ahí mismo, saliendo de las regaderas y cubriéndose de inmediato con una toalla para evitar que sus compañeras vieran su desnudez a pesar de estar rodeadas de chicas exactamente iguales a ella.

Uno de los chicos, desatinado como siempre, soltó un comentario sobre lo buena que estaba Kagura para sólo tener quince años, pidiendo que se la presentara y fuera buen amigo para _prestarle un rato_ a su hermana, y entre sus palabras Naraku pudo percibir cómo se deslizaba la broma mezclada con la seriedad de su petición.

Intentó contenerse, pero cuando dijo lo de prestarle a su hermana, ahí no pudo soportarlo más y le asestó tremendo puñetazo que lo hizo caer de las bancas donde estaban parados, tirándole un par de dientes en el proceso, un buen chorro de sangre y un moretón que le duró días entre gemidos de dolor cada vez que intentaba comer y hablar.

Fue una venganza rápida e improvisada, impulsiva como pocas cosas que él hacía, pero no por eso menos satisfactoria a pesar de sus consecuencias. El escándalo alertó a las jóvenes dentro del baño y cuando vieron el montón de caras masculinas observándolas entre gestos de lascivo espanto por la ventana, salieron de las húmedas instalaciones corriendo en medio de gritos histéricos y vapor, sonrojadas como tomates y haciendo lo posible por cubrir toda parte libre y desnuda de su cuerpo.

Kagura, por supuesto, también se dio cuenta de todo, pero cuando vio el rostro de su hermano en la ventana, una vez que él se quedó solo en el momento en que sus cobardes amigos lo abandonaron al ver que habían sido descubiertos, ahora con esa vaga privacidad por primera vez rota y compartida sólo por ellos dos, la chica simplemente se mantuvo callada, sosteniendo la toalla sobre su pecho, y de un momento a otro simplemente la dejó caer por su cuerpo frente a la mirada estupefacta de su hermano.

Fue la primera vez que supieron el secreto del otro con semejante claridad, de una manera tan explícita que los dejó a ambos anonadados durante varios días; el secreto de Naraku y su gusto por observar, y el gusto de Kagura por ser observada.

Fue la única vez que hablaron de ello de frente. Más que nada porque su hermana menor aprovechó para reírse de él hasta el hartazgo cuando sus compañeras lo acusaron como uno de los fisgones y fue a parar directo a la dirección, con una mancha permanente en su historial académico y convertido en una especie de extraña leyenda para los más tímidos y los más desvergonzados.

Luego no volvieron a tocar el tema, al menos no directamente. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que lo que en realidad le gustaba más, era ver a Kagura tirándose a otra chica, no a otros chicos, ocasiones que nunca disfrutó del todo cuando la vio tener sexo con sus novios masculinos, incluso incapacitado para masturbarse cuando presenciaba sus encuentros heterosexuales y la sangre jamás llegaba a su miembro, que se mantenía tan flácido como su emoción en contraste con la rabia que hacía hervir sus venas sin pizca alguna de excitación o deseo.

Pero por sobre todas las cosas y de preferencia, lo que más le gustaba era ver a su hermana _dominada_; dominada justo como ella tanto detestaba. El temor de que de Kagura pudiese dominar y tomar el control en sus despilfarradoras manos ávidas de libertad era una idea que, muy en el fondo, aterraba a Naraku.

* * *

**[1] Battement** **(golpe):** serie de movimientos repetitivos que consisten en abrir y cerrar la pierna que trabaja. Hay diferentes clases de battement, cada uno con su propio valor y carácter.

**[2] Fouetté en Tournant: **como un látigo. Latigazo en giro. Espectacular giro donde el pie de trabajo es estirado y recogido durante las vueltas. La cabeza se mantiene mirando un punto fijo y los brazos ayudan a la postura y al giro.

* * *

**Un fanfic medio raro y que estoy intentando quede sexy (?) Originalmente la idea de Erly era un trío con Naraku, Kagura y Yura, sin embargo ya desde hace tiempo tengo pensado escribir eso mismo en el segundo capítulo de uno de mis fics llamado "**_**Descabellado**_**" (que también nació gracias a **_**¡Siéntate!**_**) así que le propuse que podía escribir un AU donde Naraku y Kagura fueran hermanos, y que él tuviera un placer entre voyerista (un poco dirigido al candaulismo) con respecto a ver a Kagura tener sexo con otras mujeres, incluso si se trata de la propia novia de él (en este caso, Yura). **

**Quería que fuera un One!Shot pero quedó muy largo, así que decidí dividirlo en tres capítulos (hasta va con el título del fic), ya en el siguiente viene lo bueno (?) este siento que es casi de relleno, sin embargo también debía justificar la muy poco ortodoxa relación que tiene Naraku con Yura y Kagura y dar antecedentes del por qué él disfruta ver eso y por qué Kagura se presta para ello. Espero no haber sido muy rollera, pero era necesario. **

**También, nuevamente, mil gracias a **_**Ari's Madness**_**, que siempre me hace de beta y me ayuda con la trama, el argumento y los personajes y todavía se da el tiempo de aguantarme y subirme el ánimo así esté yo con ganas de tirarme de la borda (?) Sin ella estaría aún perdida con este fic o.ó ¡Mil gracias, guapa!**

**En fin, creo que no tengo mucho que aclarar. Siento que este capítulo no fue muy erótico que digamos, pero son apenas los preliminares. Aún así espero lo hayan disfrutado y les gustara, y sobre todo muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de pasarse a leer n.n**

**[A ****favor de la Campaña****_"Con voz y voto"_**_,_** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo]**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	2. Candaulismo

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está hecha con el único fin de entretener.

**Advertencias:** lime y lemmon, lesbianismo, incesto y lenguaje vulgar.

* * *

_"En el cine, me divierte la perversión sexual, en la vida me repugna. El erotismo va a la par con el sentimiento de pecado. Sin la religión, el erotismo es menos interesante"_

**Luis Buñuel**

* * *

**Candaulismo**

Naraku dio otra profunda calada a su cigarrillo, que ya se había consumido casi a la mitad, sin quitar la vista de las dos chicas que sobre el suelo se restregaban una contra la otra, viendo cómo Kagura lamía y besaba el cuello de Yura ansiosamente, dejando a su paso un camino reluciente y brillante de saliva; cómo sus manos se amoldaba a las nalgas de ella apenas cubiertas por la reveladora ropa interior negra, esta vez, tela lisa en su totalidad, muy distinta a la de encaje que Kagura usaba y la tonalidad purpura de la misma.

A esas alturas ya hasta sabía qué ropa interior usaba cada quién. A Yura le gustaba más parecer una especie de _dominatrix_ con sus prendas siempre oscuras, apenas con atisbos y pequeños adornos de soberbio rojo. Lisas y brillantes a la vista, reveladoras y delgadas. Kagura, por otro lado, tenía una tendencia más romántica y femenina aunque lo negase; solía portar bajo la ropa ligueros y encajes que iban desde el negro hasta el purpura, pasando incluso por el salmón y el magenta, dejando entre ver por los pequeños huecos de los encajes los puntos clave y más erógenos de su cuerpo.

—Kagura, levántala y déjala en paz. Sólo la estás torturando —ordenó Naraku al tiempo que una densa nube de humo salía de su boca, llamando la atención de ambas, provocando que se detuvieran—. Y tú, Yura, también levántate y termina con lo que comenzaste.

Ambas hicieron caso, Yura con una sonrisa perversa, digno gesto de la más pura lascivia, mientras que Kagura no perdió la oportunidad de mostrar su mejor gesto de reproche.

Se puso de pie sobre sus tacones y, ya sabiendo lo que su novio quería y buscaba ver, se arrodilló ante su hermana, procurando abrirle de a poco las piernas como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Desabrocha las medias de Kagura, y luego quitarle las bragas. Después vuélvelas a abrochar.

En ese instante Yura echó la cabeza hacia el vientre de Kagura, escondiendo una sonrisilla divertida y riendo por lo bajo. Muy en el fondo a su amante también le causó gracia, aunque se limitó a rodar los ojos.

—Son ligueros, Naraku —corrigió volteando a verlo, pero él se limitó a hacer un ademán de indiferencia mientras apagaba el cigarrillo en el cenicero.

—Es igual. Sólo hazlo.

Yura se encogió de hombros y acató la órden, pensando en lo simples que podían llegar a ser los hombres y su falta de sutileza ante los detalles más nimios que conformaban todo el retrato del erotismo; no, ellos lo veían como un todo, un vasto paisaje de lujuria, curvas femeninas formando montes y valles por doquier que los encendía y les nublaba el juicio, a algunos incluso la inteligencia. A otros, como a su novio, le tiraba tajantemente la máscara que ocultaba siempre con recelo y perspicacia sus más patéticas vulnerabilidades y sucios deseos.

Antes de siquiera tocar los broches del liguero que sostenían las suaves medias negras, se dedicó a acariciar los muslos de su compañera de arriba hacia abajo, pasando los dedos por la cara interna de los mismos, intensificando de a poco la irrefrenable emoción cada vez que uno de sus distraídos dedos rozaba apenas la ropa interior y Kagura se estremecía de una forma intensa y casi violenta observándola, ya sonrojada por la sensación de sus traviesas yemas tocando con gentileza su ya muy sensibilizada piel.

Sabía que así le gustaba. Que la atendieran como Dios manda. Toda la rebeldía e insolencia de Kagura podía quedar mermada si sabían _cómo_ tocarla; ante caricias expertas podía volverse tan dócil como brutal y demandante por más. Aquello dependía de su humor, como bien sabía Yura de primera mano y como su propio hermano también con sólo observarla en silencio, con la respiración pesada y contenida, agitada entre esporádicas bocanadas de humo y tragos de vino para refrescar su muy seca garganta.

Tomó aire cuando Yura, muy lentamente y con delicadeza, fue desabrochando uno a uno los ligueros que sostenían las medias hasta que estos quedaron sueltos y retorcidos sobre sí mismos entre el apretado encaje. Una vez que las ataduras dejaron libres sus muslos, con ambas manos la joven fue bajando de a poco las pantaletas purpuras de suave encaje de la misma forma en que le había quitado el vestido.

Quién sabe cuántos minutos habían pasado o cuán rápido había estado fumando, pero en ese punto el cigarrillo de Naraku se extinguió hasta quemar el filtro y pasó a tomar otro con cierta prisa, tratando de no perderse ni un segundo de aquel tenso espectáculo. Comenzó a fumarlo al momento en que Yura se deshizo de la ropa interior de su hermana, arrojándola por ahí sin mucho cuidado, aunque cuánto hubiera dado Naraku porque se la arrojara directo al rostro.

Con la visión del sexo de Kagura apenas al descubierto frente a su cara fue abrochando nuevamente liguero por liguero, mientras la joven sentía sonrojarse cada vez más violentamente, tratando de adivinar cuál sería el siguiente movimiento de Yura o la siguiente órden de Naraku, anticipándose como una loca ante el pozo de sensaciones intrincadas y crueles que la volviesen un poco más descarada y desvergonzada de lo que ya era.

En pocos segundos el liguero de encaje, del mismo color que las pantaletas que sabrá el cielo donde habían quedado, volvieron a su lugar de origen y Yura procuró hacer que Kagura separara los muslos, introduciendo el rostro entre la abertura de sus piernas.

Kagura no tardó ni un segundo en soltar un inesperado gemido cuando sintió la lengua y los labios de su amiga acariciar muy por encima su entrepierna. Sintió el familiar cosquilleo burbujear en su vientre, cálido y caótico, mientras Naraku observaba atento cómo los músculos de su hermana se tensaban y su espalda se arqueaba hacia atrás, dejando ver todo su perfil de placer desencajado justo cuando sus gemidos se volvieron más violentos al momento en que Yura fue subiendo la intensidad de a poco, arremetiendo contra los puntos más débiles de su cuerpo con todas las armas de su boca. Incluso abrió aún más las piernas para dejarla abarcar todo el espacio que pudiera al tiempo que su amante la abrazaba por las caderas.

No importaba si se trataba de un hombre o una mujer, la sensación era igual de deleitosa e indescriptible. Si le vendasen los ojos apenas sería capaz de distinguir la diferencia ante la textura de unos labios femeninos a los labios masculinos, unos quizá más suaves y gentiles que otros.

Era toda una locura, una verdadera perversión para muchos, incluso para ella, pero jamás había vivido un sólo día sin experimentar un pequeño toque de descarrilada perversión que lograba, siempre, hacer cosquillear su vientre y pecho con un placer irresistible.

Yura, por otro lado, encontraba todo aquello tan fascinante como enfermizo y, por eso mismo, increíblemente tentador y divertido.

Mientras se bebía la cálida esencia que manaba del sexo de Kagura y lamía y besaba con suavidad, pensó que aquel secreto que guardaban los tres era de lo más extraño, un secreto donde por fortuna y conveniencia estaba incluida y que estaba tan dispuesta a guardar no por lealtad, cariño o amor, sino porque avivaba sus deseos de aventura a un punto apenas imaginable.

Después de todo, ¿cuántas chicas podían decir que se habían acostado con la hermana de su propio novio mientras este lo observaba todo, apenas soportando las ganas de _echarse una mano_?

Cuando Naraku comprobó la posición abierta y tan poco pudorosa de su novia, fue que sintió la confianza de confesarle que, lo que a él le gustaba, lo que realmente lo excitaba, no era la unión de los sexos opuestos en la más oscura intimidad, sino imaginar a su novia follando con otras mujeres, a su hermana siendo sometida por amantes esporádicas que la hicieran gritar; a Yura sinceramente no le sorprendió. Había salido con hombres cuyos gustos eran de lo más extraños, uno más raro que el anterior, aunque las extravagancias de Naraku eran las más inusuales con las que se había encontrado. Y ella, como una fiel fanática y buscadora de lo macabro y lo tabú, no pudo evitar caer de lleno en aquella fantasía excéntrica de culposo placer.

Para ese entonces la misma Kagura ya le había dicho las extrañas prácticas sexuales que mantenía con su hermano, esa peculiaridad tan especial de gustar verla teniendo sexo con otras mujeres. En un principio creyó que estaba loca y que le relataba no más que sus propias fantasías, deseos que no se atrevía a cumplir y que disfrazaba de realidad, pero después, y con la confesión de su novio, todo cobró sentido y lógica y creyó cada palabra que ella le había dicho en el pasado.

No es que le importara mucho, pero encontró mucho más reconfortante ver que no había sido _tan_ malo engañar a Naraku con su hermana mucho antes de que él mismo le confesara sus sucios secretos, y al final fue la misma Yura quien propuso llevar a cabo actos como los que hacía ahora frente al que era el hermano de su mejor amiga y novio, todo a cambio de un precio, claro. Consideró a Kagura una tonta por no haberle cobrado a su hermano durante los años previos de conocerla, pero era demasiado orgullosa y quisquillosa como para siquiera ser ella quien lo propusiera a pesar de estar consciente de todos los beneficios económicos que eso le podía traer, sin embargo, para Kagura, cobrarle a su hermano directamente por su morbo era una forma de venderse cual mercancía, y ya tenía bastante con la sospechosa y posesiva manera que tenía Naraku de tratarla, igual que lo haría un novio con su pareja.

Llegó a pensar que se trataba de alguna singular moda sexual proveniente de Europa, tal vez hasta japonesa, ¿por qué no? Los japoneses también tenían sus muy raros fetiches, pero conforme fue avanzando el tiempo se dio cuenta de que lo que ese par de hermanos hacían poseía un trasfondo mucho más complejo de lo que parecía, algo que iba mucho más allá de simplemente tener un novio con tendencias voyeristas y candaulistas y una hermana con el fetiche de ser observada teniendo sexo con otras chicas. Iba mucho más allá de cualquier moda de turno.

A veces ni les creía eso de que jamás habían follado, que siquiera se habían besado. ¿Cómo no pensarlo con semejantes prácticas que compartían sin, supuestamente, tocarse? Luego creyó que de verdad jamás habían compartido ni un beso, sólo el escenario sexual con la barrera de _mirar y no tocar_ durante años.

Pensó entonces que ambos aún tenían sobre sus hombros el _último_ tabú, el del incesto, y esa era su forma de descargarlo sin sentirse culpables, sucios o traspasar esa vaga línea fraterna que quizá aún compartían como hermanos de sangre y crianza que eran.

Hasta cierto punto Yura ni siquiera compendia eso. No es como si esos dos hermanos tuvieran mucha moral o límites, incluso encontraba tonto que se negaran algo que los dos deseaban, que muy en el fondo quizá se castigaran con ello, y cuán divertido resultaría salir con un chico y una chica a la vez, sobre todo si eran hermanos. Jamás lo había intentado pero, tal y como le había dicho a Naraku cuando estuvo dispuesta a hacerlo: a ella sólo le gustaba vivir la vida sin etiquetas, culpas ni ataduras.

Además, era toda una excéntrica. Aquello no era más que otra extravagancia en su larga lista de locuras y experiencias, las mismas que recordaría con una sonrisilla maliciosa cuando fuera una viejecilla aparentemente adorable, sentada en alguna silla observando el atardecer de una vida que aún deseaba desatar cuanto pudiera. Una historia digna de contarse, pero no muy adecuada para relatar a los nietos que no tendría como cuento de dormir antes de mandarlos a descansar.

Yura abrió los ojos cuando escuchó cómo Kagura jadeaba sin control, tomándola por los cabellos, despeinándola por completo y retorciéndose a duras penas sobre sí misma, apenas capaz de soportar el equilibrio sobre los altos tacones que su hermano insistía con que usara.

No pudo evitar desviar la vista a Naraku y sonreírle una vez que separó los labios del centro de Kagura.

—¡Pero qué tenso te ves ahí abajo, Naraku! —exclamó con una risotada que logró sobresaltar a Kagura, provocando que mirara hacia el mismo lugar que su amante.

Una vez que lo hizo pudo ver claramente el bulto que formaba la entrepierna de Naraku por debajo de los oscuros pantalones. Él, por su parte, no se molestó ni en mirar. Ya sabía de esa esperada reacción de su cuerpo, fue el primero en enterarse en cuanto comenzó a sentir su sangre hervir.

—¿No te vas a echar una mano? —propuso su novia al tiempo que se relamía los húmedos labios, incitándolo sutilmente.

Naraku tiró la ceniza acumulada del cigarro sobre el cenicero y negó con la cabeza, sin dignarse a contestar por unos segundos.

Siempre era así. Naraku jamás se había masturbado mientras las observaba tener sexo, y jamás se había _echado una mano _antes de conocer a Yura, cuando conseguía a las esporádicas amantes femeninas para su hermana y su propio deleite visual.

Consideraba esa una especie de debilidad biológica y carnal que no tenía pensado mostrar ante los ojos de las chicas, mucho menos ante su hermana, como si recurriera a un pudor completamente falso e hipócrita. Simplemente le gustaba su papel de espectador; se sentía igual que un Dios observando desde arriba los pecados que sus creaciones cometían, pensando si debía castigarlos u ordenarles hacer más cosas. Quizá hasta aplaudirles.

—Mejor ya no te hagas la tonta —espetó Naraku luego de unos segundos—. Tírala en la cama.

Yura se puso de pie y, sin mediar palabra, tomó a Kagura de los hombros y con brusquedad la arrojó contra el colchón. La joven se encontró un tanto sorprendida ante el brusco cambio, pero se mantuvo tranquila cuando vio a Yura arrodillarse ante la cama, tomarla de los muslos y separarle las piernas para repetir el proceso que había dejado a medias segundos atrás.

Esta vez Kagura pudo darse la libertad de retorcerse todo lo que quisiera sobre la cama, arquear la espalda cuanto quisiera y gemir como posesa. Ni siquiera se percató del momento en el cual Naraku se puso de pie y se plantó tras Yura, observando con el cigarro en la boca toda la escena de su hermana espalda contra el colchón, con la piel ligeramente enrojecida, las mejillas sonrojadas y a su propia novia con la cara enterrada entre sus piernas como si buscase devorarla de a poco.

Era algo que le gustaba hacer. Levantarse de vez en cuando y caminar alrededor de las dos amantes para observar la misma escena desde distintos ángulos y puntos. Era la más pura intimidad corrompida, observada de pies a cabeza desde distintos puntos para apreciarla mejor, mucho mejor que cualquier porno barato. Y eso era algo que a Naraku, observador por naturaleza, encontraba exquisito de hacer.

El humo de su cigarrillo se extendió vaporoso sobre las dos figuras femeninas; una retorciéndose suavemente y la otra apenas inmóvil, acariciando los suaves muslos de la chica, sus caderas y sus pechos cubiertos por el sostén, estimulando la piel cálida mientras su propia temperatura se intensificaba.

En cierto momento una de sus manos se dirigió a la entrepierna de la chica y arremetió sin piedad con el dedo medio. Kagura se enteró rápido del cambio cuando Yura comenzó a indagar en su interior con él, deslizándolo con suma facilidad entre sus jugos hasta que segundos después añadió un segundo dedo, y mientras se deshacía desde el interior, gimiendo como si aquellos dos dedos fueran la cosa más grande que jamás había penetrado su sexo, Naraku se inclinó hacia la cama y llamó a su hermana con voz gentil.

—No gimas así, Kagura. Sabes que no me gusta que finjas —la reprendió su hermano con una sonrisa de medio lado. La muchacha abrió los ojos y alzó una ceja. Yura de inmediato soltó un suspiro de indignación, mirándolo con reproche.

—¿Estás diciendo que no sé hacerlo? —exclamó, tentada a tomar el cigarrillo que su novio sostenía entre sus manos y arrojárselo en la cara.

—Déjalo, el pobre es demasiado inseguro. Cree que todos son unos mentirosos como él —respondió Kagura con su usual mordacidad. Súbitamente parecía recuperada de su propia excitación.

La imagen, para alguien que no fuera él, podría resultar extraña, con la chica ahí y sus piernas abiertas, su mirada altanera y feroz, con la piel brillante y sonrojada mientras un rostro femenino se ocultaba sin discreción entre sus muslos.

Su hermano la fulminó con la mirada.

—Oh, vamos, Naraku —dijo Yura, apresurándose a detener el inicio de una posible pelea. Lo estaba pasando ya demasiado bien como para que ese par de imbéciles hermanos lo arruinaran—. ¿Por qué no te nos unes?

—No —exclamó Kagura tajante, irguiéndose sobre sus codos e imponiéndose ante la posible situación que su amiga sugería—. Eso ya sería…

—¿Y quién dijo que lo voy a compartir contigo? —Kagura entrecerró los ojos ante el comentario de Yura, ya ligeramente encaprichada, pero su compañera de piso se dirigió de nuevo a Naraku, mirándolo sensual y coqueta como sólo ella podía hacerlo, de una forma mil veces más sugerente y atrevida de lo que Kagura podía siquiera ser capaz algún día.

Sin decir más Yura recorrió su propia cintura con uno de sus dedos, serpenteando por sobre su piel delicadamente, con suavidad y lentitud ante la vista expectante de Naraku, logrando dirigir su vista por medio de la mano que se terminó posando sobre el pronunciado valle que formaba su espalda.

Su novio, como tentado por los movimientos de Yura, se acercó de a poco, casi con incredulidad, como si no se pudiese creer que eso le estuviese pasando _justo a él_, cumpliendo la fantasía compartida de incontables hombres. La mitad de ellos lo envidiarían, la otra mitad lo calificarían de imbécil y enfermo. Y por fortuna le daba igual.

Yura sonrió satisfecha cuando él se paró tras ella, como si estuviese dispuesto a desgarrar sus pantaletas y tomarla ahí mismo, cosa que ya desde hace rato deseaba. Kagura arrugó las cejas aún recostada en la cama, sin poder creer que realmente su hermano estuviese por romper su propia regla de observador y, sobre todo, la regla que había entre ellos tres gracias a la insistencia de Yura, a quien poco le importaba montarse un trío acompañada de dos hermanos de sangre.

Naraku, con una delicadeza que no era le era propia ni mucho menos familiar, serpenteó dos de sus dedos sobre la curva que formaba la espalda de Yura mientras la sonrisa de esta se ampliaba ante la lujuria y la expectación, y cuando su hermana estuvo a punto de decir que hasta ahí llegarían las cosas por esa noche, que no estaba dispuesta a participar en un acto que a los tres, de una u otra forma, los uniría, él le soltó una nalgada a su novia sin siquiera mediar palabra.

Yura soltó un quejido mezcla de dolor y sorpresa, estremeciéndose al instante. Miró a Naraku por encima de su hombro desnudo, con la ira súbitamente hirviendo en sus ojos violeta.

—¡Oye, idiota, eso me dolió! —reclamó, pero él soltó una risa seca antes de regresar a su sitio en el sofá.

—Deja de joderme y sigue con lo que te quedaste, Yura.

Volvió a darle una profunda calada a su cigarrillo y Kagura sintió que podía quedarse en paz, dejando escapar un extraño suspiro mezcla de alivio y resignación. Parte de la tensión acumulada que, sin embargo, no ayudó a enfriar sus ansias ni un poco.

Otra vez, simplemente, se limitaría a observar, por mucho que Yura insistiera. Con un pequeño gruñido esta última siguió con lo que había dejado a medias. Kagura soltó un sorpresivo gemido cuando volvió a sentir los labios y lengua de la muchacha acariciar con suavidad su sexo.

De nueva cuenta no tardó en recuperar las azoradas sensaciones que la abrumaban. Se retorcía y se arqueaba contra el colchón. Despeinaba un poco más a Yura tomándola de la cabeza, imposibilitándola a separarse, sintiendo su cuerpo tensarse como una tabla. Movía las caderas indicándole cómo quería que la acariciara con su húmeda lengua mientras ella misma se humedecía un poco más de lo que ya estaba y, mientras la tensión y el deseo se acumulaba rápidamente en su pecho, no tardó en comenzar a desear que ese par de dedos se convirtiesen en otra cosa, en algo mucho más grande y grueso que la llenara por completo e hiciera desaparecer el vacío que provocaba la excitación de un cuerpo en frenesí que siempre deseaba un poco más.

—No dejes que se venga aún.

La órden de Naraku retumbó en los oídos de ambas, haciéndolas abrir los ojos al instante. Yura lo miró de reojo y se encogió de hombros, tomado aquello como no más que un factor del juego y el espectáculo, mientras Kagura le dedicaba una hostil mirada a su hermano por cortarle el rollo tan de golpe.

—Tú no te metas, que aquí sólo eres un invitado —argumentó la muchacha, ignorando cómo Yura se le ponía encima con discreción y pasaba a desabrocharle suavemente el sostén.

Su hermano alzó una ceja por el reproche y observó los pechos de Kagura antes de responder. Ya los había visto muchas veces, hace años que habían dejado de crecer una vez que su precoz desarrollo terminó. No le sorprendieron, seguían tan firmes y tersos a la vista como siempre los había visto, pero también, y como siempre, se vio invadido por la fuerte tentación de acariciarlos y estrujarlos como haría cualquier niñito con un muñeco de peluche, de pasar sus labios, lengua y dientes por el pezón erecto, pellizcarlo entre las puntas de sus dedos y escuchar a su hermana jadear ensordecedoramente.

—Es cierto, podré ser sólo un invitado —respondió Naraku con una sonrisa serena pero no por eso menos maliciosa. A esas alturas Yura ya lamía uno de los pezones femeninos y acariciaba el otro con la gentileza inicial de todo preliminar lento y juguetón—. Pero también estoy pagando, así que puedo ordenar que te hagan lo que yo quiera.

—¿Cómo que estás pagando? ¡¿Qué te crees que soy?! ¡Yo no quiero tu maldi…!

No pudo seguir reclamando ni hablando en el momento justo en que Yura la besó de golpe, exigiendo sus labios como una amante despechada deteniendo los fastidiosos parloteos sobre un ex novio lejano e insuperable.

Kagura sintió su propia esencia cálida y ligeramente ácida mezclarse con su saliva y los labios que se juntaban con frenesí, que se friccionaban al punto de hincharse. Se habrían enrojecido naturalmente de no ser porque estaban ya pintados de labial carmesí, de la misma forma en que las mejillas de ambas se sonrosaban casi divertidas y sugerentes.

—No lo arruines, si ya sabes que siempre nos paga —le susurró Yura apenas unos instantes en que se separó de los labios de Kagura, ahora pasando a masajear sus pechos.

Para ese entonces ni siquiera era necesario recordarle cómo gustaba de hacerse la tonta ni pedirle algo de discreción. Lo que importaba ahí era el placer, dejarse arrastrar y matar por él, y daba igual si las veía Naraku, su coreógrafo o el maldito vecino, y con eso en mente Kagura pasó a explorar de igual forma el cuerpo de su extravagante cuñada, acariciando las duras puntas de sus pechos que se marcaban por debajo del delgado sostén, rozando la piel de la espalda con las yemas de sus dedos y sintiendo ya el sudor que comenzaba a cubrirla tanto como a ella.

—Haz lo que sigue, Yura —ordenó Naraku, haciendo que su novia se detuviera unos instantes y lo mirara de reojo, disponiéndose a morder ligeramente uno de los pezones de Kagura.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Lo que quieras, sólo haz otra cosa.

Sonrió abiertamente y miró a Kagura con el placer que mostraría un asesino antes de asestar el golpe de gracia a su víctima. Pasó la lengua por toda la curva de uno de sus pechos y se centró luego en su cuello, sintiéndolo tensarse bajo su boca mientras lo mordía tiernamente y lamía como si de un exquisito dulce se tratase.

Kagura aprovechó el momento para quitarle las pantaletas a Yura, pasando por encima de sus medias de media pierna, indicándole con el gesto justo lo que deseaba.

Ni siquiera tuvo que recurrir a abrir sus piernas descaradamente para ella, la joven simplemente se impuso subiendo a la cama, ya sin su ropa interior, y de pronto Kagura se encontró con las manos de Yura sosteniendo sus muslos y jalándola hacia ella mientras esta también separaba sus propias extremidades inferiores.

Terminó encajando su entrepierna con la de Kagura, sosteniéndose con sus rodillas y ladeando ligeramente el cuerpo de la muchacha para tenerla a su entera disposición. Se enteraron rápido del cambio cuando la humedad de ambas se mezcló. Al instante se friccionaron una contra otra, haciéndolas gemir simultáneamente, arquear espaldas, apretar la piel de la otra y jalar sábanas con fuertes puños mientras se deslizaban de una manera tan deliciosa que no pudieron evitar morderse los labios y relamerlos llenas del más puro éxtasis.

Antes de que Kagura puede darse tiempo de tomar una bocanada de aire, Yura le sostuvo una pierna y tomándola como punto de equilibrio, friccionó su sexo contra el de ella con un ritmo desenfrenado, aparentemente caótico pero bien practicado y experimentado, y casi enseguida se dispuso a sonreír observando cómo la chica echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, rebasada a cada segundo que pasaba por las lacerante sensación de sus puntos y pliegues más sensibles y vulnerables atacados por lo igual, ya demasiado excitada y remojada en sus ganas como para pensar en detenerse o hacerse preguntas; no había cabida más que para volverse loca en contraste a Yura, quien apenas comenzaba con su propia diversión y gustaba de tomar el control, moviendo sus ganas y su excitación con la misma maestría con la cual era capaz de manipular hasta los cabellos más rebeldes.

Naraku no pensó en el gesto cuando inclinó el cuerpo hacia adelante, sosteniéndose en sus codos sobre sus rodillas, con el cigarrillo muy cerca de la boca y observando, embelesado y sereno, cómo su hermana y su novia hacían las famosas _tijeras_, motivo de burla, morbo y mil pajas a lo largo del mundo, sonriendo casi de la misma forma en que Yura lo hacía, centrándose en los movimientos de cadera con los cuales su novia embestía a su hermana, acercándose tanto a ella que sus sexos se perdían entre la fricción y la curva de los pubis, caderas y muslos.

Los gemidos de ambas fueron subiendo de tono conforme los segundos transcurrían y se condensaban en el sudor que ya se instalaba sobre la piel de ambas, apenas brillantes bajo la luz artificial de la bombilla. Los gemidos de Kagura eran más desesperados, más agitados y entrecortados, producto ya de toda la anterior estimulación que había recibido y que claramente la estaba llevando al borde de la más placentera locura.

Yura, por otro lado, se mostraba mucho más controlada, aferrándose a la idea de mantener el ritmo de la situación, para deleite de Naraku y todos los beneficios que eso le traía. De vez en cuando lo volteaba a ver, le dedicaba una sonrisilla coqueta y se apretaba un poco más contra su hermana como si se tratase de una burla, moviéndose con más fuerza y firmeza contra su entrepierna, sacándole en ocasiones un gemido más gutural y profundo a la chica, que ya se comenzaba a deshacer en su propio sudor y jadeos, sujetándose con fuerza a la cadera de su amante, apretando la piel contra sus manos y arqueando la espalda sin importarle que delgados mechones de cabello se pegaran a sus labios humedecidos.

—Haz que se corra —dijo Naraku, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la cama. Yura no se detuvo, simplemente lo miró desde su sitio y apremió el ritmo de la fricción mutua, elevando un poco más su propia excitación.

Kagura apenas y lo escuchó, pero de alguna forma logró identificar sus palabras. A pesar de provenir de voz y boca de su detestable hermano, no pudo sentirse más aliviada. Moría ya por descargar toda la energía que se había acumulado en su bajo vientre y que le causaba esas dolorosas cosquillas, mismas que sólo aumentaron cuando sintió a Yura restregarse contra ella con más fuerza, más rápidamente, abrirle un poco más las piernas, gemir más bruscamente para que la escuchase y sus jadeos se mezclaran con los suyos al igual que sus jugos y ganas.

No pensó que pudiese llegar tan rápido. La sola estimulación lograba hacerla ronronear como un gatito, contraer sus músculos y poner los ojos en blanco. Logró susurrar en entrecortados jadeos que siguiera, que no se detuviera, que estaba por llegar, y antes de siquiera terminar la frase, efectivamente, el orgasmo llegó, atacando su cuerpo de manera infame igual que una inesperada caballería de contracciones y descargar eléctricas que la hicieron soltar un jadeo agudo, deformar el rostro del más puro y vulgar placer mientras era fijamente observada por Yura y Naraku como si se tratase de un peculiar objeto de experimento.

Como siempre, llegó al punto álgido de la sensación que lograba hacerla pensar que iba a morir en ese instante, que su corazón se detendría de un segundo a otro; apenas era capaz de sentir cómo Yura seguía restregándose contra ella, completamente inmersa en el placer egoísta que exigía todo su cuerpo, cordura y mente como pago por su lujuria.

Aún con los residuos de su orgasmo palpitando en su cuerpo abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el gesto travieso y coqueto de Yura, quien había disminuido un poco la velocidad. Naraku estaba no muy lejos, parado a un lado de la cama, cigarro en mano observándola directamente igual que un científico estudia el comportamiento de un sujeto de investigación.

Kagura se sentía demasiado desganada como para decir algo, aún con el juicio nublado por el abrumador torbellino de sensaciones que significaba experimentar un orgasmo como Dios manda. Sus ojos seguían inmersos en deseo y podía sentir la ligera capa de sudor siendo atravesada por el calor asfixiante que salía de su cuerpo. Yura también podía sentirlo, deleitada por la suave y agradable sensación de sentir a Kagura manando toda su excitación contra ella.

La joven se recostó contra las almohadas pesadamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento por completo y dejando que sus pechos subieran y bajaran rápidamente al ritmo de este. Yura siguió sus pasos y también se dejo caer espalda contra colchón, sintiendo las sábanas desacomodadas debajo de ella y pasándose el dorso de la mano por encima de la frente. Estaba ligeramente sudada bajo la mirada escrupulosa de Naraku.

—¿Ya se cansaron? —las retó él regresando unos instantes a la pequeña mesa cerca del sillón, apagando lo que quedaba de su cigarrillo en el cenicero y tomando un profundo trago de vino. Tanto su novia como su hermana se irguieron sobre sus codos y lo miraron.

—¿Tú crees? —soltó Yura, llamando la atención de su novio y sonriéndole, sin embargo el gesto ya no era más una invitación al ansiado trío que deseaba cumplir con esos dos y al cual ambos se negaban.

De todas formas, Naraku supo que no se daría por vencida por mucho tiempo.

Sin decir nada, dejando a Kagura descansar sobre el colchón, se levantó y dirigió uno de los cajones a un lado de la cama. Abrió el último de ellos y rebuscó unos instantes, sacando luego una caja que claramente ya había sido abierta.

Kagura supo enseguida de qué se trataba y no se equivocó cuando la joven sacó de la caja un arnés de cuero negro, provista de varias correas de ajuste y un llamativo dildo color purpura.

No era la primera vez que lo veía y mucho menos se haría la desentendida diciendo que eso no era suyo. Era el arnés con el cual solían follarla las amantes casuales junto a las cuales le daba esos espectáculos nocturnos a su hermano. Últimamente lo usaba mucho más con Yura, poco después de que se mudaron juntas y supieron que a la otra solía gustarles de vez en cuando estar con una chica, tanto que prácticamente Yura ya lo había tomado como de su propiedad, aunque no eran pocas las ocasiones en que Kagura lo utilizaba sobre su cadera para arremeter contra su compañera de piso.

Él sonrió ampliamente, sentándose de nuevo en el sillón y prendiendo un nuevo cigarrillo. La mejor parte del espectáculo estaba por comenzar.

—Interesante propuesta —dijo Naraku a su novia, un halago que pocas veces soltaba, y mientras la aludida se colocaba el arnés y lo ajustaba a su cuerpo, se dirigió a su hermana—. Kagura, abre las piernas.

La joven miró fijamente a su hermano y no fue capaz de pensar en alguna putada para decirle, un comentario ácido o asesinarlo con la mirada. Ya estaba demasiado extasiada, tan profundamente remojada en su propia perversión compartida, que no pudo negarse a cualquier cosa y recordar que el hombre que más detestaba en todo el mundo le estaba observando, apenas en un discreto rincón de falso pudor, el sexo brillante de saliva y jugos femeninos.

Obedeció, abriendo las piernas frente a Yura y mostrándole todo lo que tenía, así como ella le ofrecía esa polla falsa cuyas proporcionas más de una habría considerado ideales para llenar ese eterno vacío ansioso y palpitante.

No era lo mismo que una de verdad y pura carne que pasaba de la más patética fragilidad a la dureza propia de la más cruenta e hirviente sangre, pero se le asemejaba mucho, sobre todo estando manipulada por el muy bien aprendido ritmo de Yura y el diseño especialmente ideado para aquellas prácticas.

Su hermano, por otro lado, sonrió ligeramente al divisar el sexo de Kagura por completo. Estaba completamente depilado, dejando a la vista de cualquiera sus recovecos, pliegues y formas más detallistas, pequeñas e hinchadas, apenas ligeramente enrojecidas. Yura observó un poco con una sonrisa mil veces más grande que la de su novio, sin embargo en el fondo era indiferente; había visto a Kagura así más de una vez, probablemente más veces que los novios o ligues casuales que alguna vez había tenido su compañera de piso, y su expresión sólo cambio unos instantes, alzando una ceja, cuando la muchacha llevó una de sus manos a la zona y la dejó descansar sobre el monte de Venus, contrario a sus dedos, que acariciaron y masajearon sus puntos más débiles con ayuda de su propia lubricación cristalina y los residuos de saliva de Yura, creando una mezcla resbaladiza y cálida, acuosa e ideal para la penetración.

—¿Te diviertes? —inquirió Yura con expresión traviesa, mordiéndose los escarlatas labios y llevándose la punta de uno de sus dedos a la boca para atraparlo ligeramente entre sus dientes.

Naraku observó desde su sitio la escena y aspiró un poco más de su cigarrillo para luego tomar otro trago de vino; el licor suave y lleno de sabor le supo a puro gloria en su garganta seca e invadida por el fuerte sabor del tabaco. Sus sentidos incluso parecían más sensibles.

Le gustaba ese espectáculo como pocas cosas podía disfrutar en su vida; esa forma en que su novia y hermana jugaban a coquetearse como quien no quiere la cosa, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hicieran, como si no supiera perfectamente bien que la misma Yura le había sido infiel con su propia hermana.

Como si le importara, de todas formas. Le gustaban las mujeres, pensó Naraku, incluso si el sexo era solamente entre ellas, y mientras observaba a su hermana masturbarse, gimiendo quedamente invitando a su amante a tomarla con esa extensión falsa, pensó que más que las mujeres, más le gustaban las putas que sabía jamás podría comprar ni poseer.

Kagura entreabrió los ojos cuando notó que Yura se le acercaba. La joven se inclinó hacia ella, extendiendo sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza con fuerza. Echó un vistazo de reojo al agarre y sonrió hambrienta, sintiendo la punta del dildo rozar su entrepierna y hacerla estremecerse ligeramente, llena de la expectación y anticipación que le esperaba, ya completamente desatada de toda limitación, tabú o pudor.

Yura inclinó la cabeza hacia ella, dejando que su cabello lacio y corto, magistralmente cortado con un perfeccionismo que casi resultaba obsesivo, le hiciera cosquillas en las mejillas mientras la besaba brevemente, manipulando entre tanto con una de sus manos el juguete, dirigiéndolo directamente al punto exacto por el cual debía entrar, topándose al instante con la entrada suave, tan suave como una tela de terciopelo empapado, abriéndose paso entre los pliegues de carne y piel que contenían toda aquella sangre atrapada que entibiaba la zona, plagados de cosquillas y nervios hipersensibles apenas ofreciendo una muy ligera resistencia.

Luego tomó su posición imponente sobre ella. Yura abrió sus piernas todo lo que pudo y comenzó a entrar de a poco, con una lentitud que resultaba desesperante y casi tortuosa. Para ese entonces Kagura ya era consciente de cada nervio, sensación y fibra de su cuerpo; cómo estas cambiaban y se modificaban al igual que las paredes de su canal se abrían de a poco dando paso a la familiar sensación de ser penetrada con esa falsa gentileza.

Naraku no pudo evitar estirarse sobre su torso y observar, atento como nunca, cómo el juguete purpura penetraba en su hermana, perdiéndose centímetro a centímetro dentro de ella, escuchando con su oído ahora agudizado los suaves gemidos que soltaba y la respiración pesada de su novia hasta que por fin el juguete entró por completo, hasta que la base del mismo rozó el sexo de Kagura y esta se estremeció una última vez antes de abrir los ojos y mirar fijamente a Yura, acostumbrándose rápidamente a la sensación familiar de sentirse llena de pronto, percibir la flexibilidad de sus paredes extendiéndose, acostumbrándose al ente intruso y apretando el falso miembro, y justo cuando pensó que se desgarraría ligeramente como siempre le sucedía durante los primeros instantes, desvió la vista brevemente y esta se chocó con la de su hermano.

Naraku le sonrió. Era una sonrisa maligna disfrazada de galantería, igual a la de un chico desvirgando a una muchacha, disfrutando a cada segundo de la sensación luego de la batalla campal que significaba ser el primero en entrar dentro del cuerpo de una niñita inexplorada e inexperta que rozaba, nerviosa, la ingenuidad vulnerable y desconocida de sus propias sensaciones y sensibilidades por primera vez.

Kagura no tuvo tiempo de siquiera fulminarlo con la mirada. La respiración de Yura le chocó en el rostro justo cuando comenzó a mover sus caderas de una forma que recordaba a algún baile salvaje y erótico, casi fuera de tono con su cuerpo femenino lleno de curvas y secretos recovecos a la par que sus pechos se mecían junto a los de Kagura a un ritmo sorprendentemente sincronizado.

La joven arqueó la espalda, sin tener las ganas de evitar ese goce que le brindaba el sentirse follada por una chica que se fingía hombre, y la idea, que casi rozaba el hermafroditismo, la excitó a niveles insospechados, propios de la asfixia desgarradora que significaba el calor del sexo y de su propia entrepierna invadida en medio de vaivenes que con cada movimiento y sacudida se volvían más violentos y desenfrenados al ritmo demencial que Yura marcaba con los empujes de su cadera, haciéndola acoplarse a su compás sosteniendo sus piernas, manteniéndolas bien abiertas y consciente de que eran observadas, de que ese espectáculo y lasciva vista no era sólo para ella.

Y vaya que tenía razón. Incluso Yura, quien parecía la menos desvalida en ese asunto que incluso rozaba la prostitución, podía sentir la mirada de su novio sobre ambas, casi lamiendo sus pieles y los hilos de sus voluntades con una lengua invisible y ardiente. Recorriendo con la vista sus cuerpos y cómo estos se fusionaban por medio del consolador fuertemente agarrado a su cadera y pelvis. Recordó que en alguna ocasión leyó que los hombres eran principalmente visuales, que por eso tanta pornografía y tanto calendario con exuberantes mujeres semidesnudas, pero los ojos rojos de Naraku siempre iban más allá de una simple imagen o una descarada invasión a la intimidad.

No, sus ojos eran literalmente una ventana a su alma, un alma que siempre era descubierta por ambas como pútrida y negra, tan ácida como lo era esa boca venenosa que poseía cual mortal serpiente y con la cual lidiaban entre negociaciones, reclamos, sarcasmos y órdenes.

Por eso prefería ver. Su mirada era la mejor extensión de su cuerpo, con ella lograba penetrarlas a ambas sin siquiera tocarlas, no su polla, que ahora se encontraba dura, palpitando de dolor apretada entre los pantalones, sólo un pedazo de carne a reventar de sangre que no podía hacer otra cosa más que invadir sus rincones una y otra vez. Era algo que, en alguien como Naraku, no podía satisfacerle del todo. En cambio, con su mirada, podía leer los hilos de sus voluntades, deseos y obsesiones igual que el más digno de los dioses de la perversión.

Casi lo podía sentir escudriñándola, juzgándola, esperando el primer error para marcárselo en su cara con toda esa socarronería que tan bien lo caracterizaba. En alguna ocasión Naraku le dijo "_no seas ridícula, así no nos movemos los hombres_". Por supuesto, cuando aún no era tan buena dominando el arnés, menester en el que Kagura muy amablemente la ayudó ofreciéndole su cuerpo como práctica a cambio de recibir la enferma satisfacción de saber que por su causa, la actual novia de su hermano le era infiel, incluso si eso no le molestara porque, al final de cuentas, el beneficio monetario no era más que un pretexto muy creíble, ideal para engañar a sus propios deseos.

—Hoy parecen más receptivas —dijo Naraku como si fuese cualquier comentario al azar, observando embelesado a su hermana retorcerse y acariciar sus puntos más sensibles. Se pasaba las manos por los pechos, mordía sus dedos y estiraba los brazos como si pretendiese tocar el séptimo cielo, a la vez que apreciaba la ligera capa de sudor que comenzaba a formarse sobre el cuerpo de Yura debido al esfuerzo y el frenético movimiento, la forma en que su cabello se despeinaba con cada violenta sacudida y sostenía con fuerza a su amante por medio de sus caderas o las piernas, donde sea que sus manos cayeran en medio de ese enredo de correas, medias oscuras, piel y gemidos.

Kagura no pareció escuchar el comentario de su hermano, o bien, simplemente lo ignoró, perdiéndose en su propio pozo de placer. La única respuesta que recibió fue por parte de Yura, quien se limitó a mirarlo por encima del hombro y sonreír, sin perder oportunidad de invitarlo una vez más a unirse, invitación que nuevamente y como siempre, él rechazó con la mejor de las diplomacias.

Le gustaba más así. Le gustaba, y mucho. La tentación de unirse siempre lo invadía a pesar de su maestría para disimular sus deseos y pecados incluso ante las personas que lo compartían con tanto descaro, pero _sólo_ él sabía la verdad.

Su erección atrapada dentro de los pantalones ardía y lo incomodaba; sabía que exigía ser liberada y tener la misma acción que esa pene falso que le estaban metiendo a su hermana, pero hacer propiamente un trío significaba también tener sexo con Kagura, y estaba seguro de que su hermana estaba más dispuesta a arrancársela de un mordisco que permitir que la invadiera.

Todo eso era un juego de _mira y no toques_ que cada vez se hacía más estrecho y tenso, igual que un par de niños jugando a saltarse la línea de seguridad ante una vieja y exótica reliquia de alguna cultura antigua en medio de un prestigioso museo, retándose mutuamente a ver quién se atrevía a saltar y tocar aunque fuera sólo unos instantes aquella estatua de la fertilidad que ante ellos se mostraba casi con descaro, igual que en alguna ocasión le sucedió a Naraku y Kagura cuando niños, cuando ni siquiera imaginaban que esos juegos irían mucho más allá de una simple competencia infantil en medio de un lugar público y las miradas de reproche de los adultos ante su inconsciente escándalo.

Sus juegos ahora eran privados; pocos podían compartirlos, pocos podían conocerlos. El escándalo les caería encima si alguien se enteraba y abría la boca, por eso Yura era perfecta para ello, incluso siendo tan extravagante y metiche. Por eso Naraku estaba dispuesto a pagar lo que fuera para satisfacer sus deseos más voyeristas, incluso si eso le costaba el precio de no ser más que un invitado ahí que, a lo mucho, podía darse el lujo de soltar órdenes y mirar desde distintos ángulos.

La penetración y todos sus vaivenes siguieron durante un rato más, hasta que Kagura comenzó a sentirse acalambrada con sus piernas abiertas y sintió escocer su sexo de tanto tocarlo y acariciarlo. Apenas y fue consciente del mundo a su alrededor en medio de las manos de Yura recorriéndola y sus besos húmedos, besos que siempre resultaban tan increíblemente suaves y carnosos como sus labios y la forma en que ambos se hinchaban luego de la frenética fricción.

Yura la conocía bien, no sabía si incluso más que Naraku, porque justo cuando tenía pensado proponer otra posición, la chica salió de ella y se tomó un breve respiro el cual Naraku aprovechó.

—Ponla en cuatro —ordenó el hombre volviendo a prender un cigarro. Había perdido la cuenta de ya cuántos había fumado, pero no le interesó siquiera mirar en el cenicero, apenas tomándose la molestia de verter más vino en su copa.

Yura tampoco volteó a verlo, pero estuvo segura de que lo escuchó, porque en ese instante, sin mediar palabra, se inclinó hacia Kagura y al tomó salvajemente del cabello, jalándola hacia ella y haciéndola sentarse sobre sus piernas flexionadas.

Sintió el breve pinchazo de dolor sobre las raíces de su cabello siendo jalado, pero era un dolor bueno, un dolor extrañamente placentero que la hizo temblar un poco más y le dio la impresión de que también la hizo lubricar aún más.

No puso objeción cuando Yura plantó frente a su rostro el dildo purpura y pudo sentir cómo de él manaba toda la calidez de su propio cuerpo y la esencia cristalina y brillante bajo la luz. Tampoco dudó ni un instante en metérselo a la boca y manipularlo con sus manos, succionarlo con su lengua y labios de la misma forma en que lo haría con uno de verdad, como si realmente esa cosa estuviese unida al cuerpo de su amante de piso y cuñada y le diera algún tipo de sensación a sus nervios más sensibles más allá de la simple vista lasciva que ante ella se presentaba, misma que la llevó a tomar a Kagura del cabello, ahora apenas atado en la cola de caballo, y comenzar a manipular su cabeza de adelante hacia atrás de una manera casi salvaje, acción de la cual Naraku tampoco perdió detalle a pesar de haber considerado aquello un pequeño y casi nimio desafío a su propia órden, y por fortuna no tuvo que repetirla dos veces ni recurrir a regaños, pues sin avisar Yura tomó a Kagura del brazo y le dio la vuelta con suma facilidad, sacándole un jadeo de sorpresa cuando se encontró a si misma sobre sus rodillas y manos en el colchón.

Apenas miró sobre su hombro desnudo cuando captó la imagen de Yura acercarse a ella desde atrás y, sin mucho afán, volvió a penetrarla, esta vez de golpe, provocando que Kagura se tensara sobre sus propios músculos, que sentía que en cualquier momento se le desgarrarían entre cálidos temblores y escalofríos. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de acostumbrarse cuando Yura comenzó a embestirla y apenas fue capaz de distinguir la diferente entre un hombre y una mujer, concentrándose en la imagen vacía de la pared frente a ella, con sólo su desastroso armario y sus zapatos tirados en el suelo mientras volvía a perder el aliento, sintiéndose presa de la lujuria de Yura y sus ambiciones cada vez que la tomaba de la cintura o encajaba las uñas en su piel cuando la sostenía de las caderas.

En ese momento Naraku dio un trago a su copa de vino y con ella en mano se levantó, caminando muy lentamente alrededor de la cama, observando, justo como le gustaba, cada ángulo de la cópula frente a él que estuviese al alcance de sus ojos hambrientos y sus deseos lascivos, junto a las manos que apenas y le temblaban del deseo y la frustración fuertemente acumulada entre sus piernas.

Más parecía un buitre observando un par de presas que se negaban a morir. Observó el rostro de Yura con atención: esa sonrisa traviesa que parecía incapaz de alejar de su rostro y el gesto tenso que delataba todo el esfuerzo que imprimía en embestir a su amante, y ella, con el rostro deformado del placer, el flequillo medio empapado sobre su frente y los mechones de su cabello que se le pegaban a la espalda y los hombros, hechos un torbellino imparable de hebras oscuras.

Era una imagen de lo más primitiva, aún así extrañamente sofisticada ante los estilizados cuerpos de bailarina que se unían y las correas negras que golpeaban los muslos desnudos de su hermana.

En cierto momento, y llevado por una extraña y casi inexplicable insatisfacción, Naraku se acercó a ambas muchachas y con la mayor desvergüenza se sentó a orillas de la cama, justo a lado del lugar donde Yura se mantenía en pie, encargándose de penetrar con toda su fuerza a Kagura, cuyos pies sobresalían por fuera de la orilla del colchón.

El hombre bailoteó por pura inercia sobre su sitio producto del movimiento desenfrenado que junto a él se gestaba con tanta pasión, casi sintiéndose por completo ignorado, pero aquello no lo molestó. En su lugar miró unos instantes su copa de vino. Sólo le quedaban un par de tragos para degustar, y como si apenas se diera cuenta de que había un par de chicas follando justo a su lado, finalmente les prestó atención y las miró como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Incluso se dio el lujo de levantar una ceja, fingiendo apenas darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, y la insatisfacción siguió presente en lo más profundo de su pecho y las cosquillas traviesas que desde rato atrás asediaban su bajo vientre y se dirigían en punzadas palpitantes y dolorosas a su propia erección.

—¿Saben? Creo que falta algo en todo este asunto —comentó Naraku dándole el último trago a su copa.

Kagura volteó a verlo, aprovechando para recuperar un poco el aliento al tiempo que Yura también lo miraba, aunque sin detenerse. Únicamente bajó el ritmo de las embestidas hasta transformarlas en algo suave, propio del más gentil de los amantes. Kagura recibió esa lentitud con alivio y placer.

—¿Cómo qué? —murmuró su novia, alzando una ceja. Le sonrió a ambas.

Kagura querría asesinarlo cuando todo acabara, o le soltaría una putada en medio de todo el asunto, pero no le importó y, además, sabía que todo aquel juego lascivo era una mentira, un teatro privado que sólo él podía disfrutar en pos de sus propios deseos. Sin contar que su querida hermana había hecho cosas mucho más explicitas y complejas; tenía una habilidad sorprendente tanto para comportarse como una arpía o como una puta si la situación lo ameritaba y le daba la gana.

No contestó. Dejó que sus acciones hablaron por él. Kagura no pudo verlo cuando se levantó de la cama y caminó unos pocos pasos al mismo buró del cual Yura había sacado el arnés y el dildo. Rebuscó unos instantes y encontró justo lo que necesitaba, un pequeño frasco envuelto en papel metálico: un lubricante. Junto a él sacó una cajita cuyo juguete se encontraba impreso en la portada de frío y delgado cartón.

Yura lo miró unos instantes y supo enseguida lo que Naraku planeaba y _quería_ ver, lo que quería que ella ejecutara y que Kagura recibiera. Él y sus ganas de ver a su hermana sometida ante esas falsas humillaciones sexuales, él y sus ganas de aumentar el concepto de perversión y tabú entre ambas.

Antes de que Kagura pudiese responder algo u objetar a su favor, sabiendo que justo tras ella se gestaba alguna clase de conspiración, Yura volvió a retomar el ritmo de antaño, aunque no tan brusco y agresivo, y de pronto se encontró sintiendo un dedo pulgar invadir sin mucho afán su entrada trasera.

Soltó un jadeo mezcla de sorpresa y, por qué no, también de placer. Un placer que resultaba incluso morboso y cuya sonrisa se obligó a aplacar. Naraku también sonrió y Yura se dedicó a mover suavemente la punta del dedo dentro del cuerpo de la chica, acoplándose junto al propio ritmo que sus caderas imprimían sobre el arnés que la penetraba a la par.

Naraku a esas alturas volvió a acercarse y se sentó junto a ellas, no sin antes servirse otra copa de vino y degustar el nuevo cigarro que recientemente había encendido, ya sin importarle tirar la ceniza al piso tanto como a Kagura no le importaba ser follada por cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Yura, luego de unos momentos, sustituyó el pulgar y lo cambió por un dedo; luego dos. Kagura se deshacía en gemidos, rememorando en su cabeza las muchas perversiones que había cometido con el mayor de los gustos ante el placer del sexo y la repugnancia que sentía hacia su hermano, quien había presenciado todas y cada una de ellas desde años atrás. Se sentía como un pecado, el más sucio y bajo de ellos, y aquel pensamiento no hizo más que excitarla más. Luego tendría el resto de su vida para arrepentirse o atormentarse con el intenso sentimiento de culpa.

Esa misma repulsión del momento la llevó a sonreír por pura inercia, justo cuando sintió las viscosas gotas de lubricante empaparla hasta resbalar por los ya muy sensibles pliegues de su sexo mientras Yura seguía preparándola con sus dedos.

Fue inevitable. El placer físico quedaba tristemente opacado ante la idea de que Naraku no podía hacer _nada_ de eso con ella. Desvalida no estaba, no en esos momentos a pesar de su precaria situación económica, a pesar de sentirse como la más sucia de las putas. Porque Naraku no podía tocarla, y sus propios placeres voyeristas estaban a merced de lo que ella, en realidad, ordenara, demandara y consintiera; ni siquiera Yura podía meterse a pesar de sus muchos intentos y tentaciones. Ambas ponían las reglas, y sobre todas ellas era Kagura quien decidía quién se la metía y por dónde.

Y Naraku no podía hacer nada para reclamar, sólo observar y contenerse. Eso, para Kagura, era un éxtasis de poder sobre su hermano casi insuperable.

Una vez que Yura la notó lo suficientemente relajada, aún se dio el lujo de recibir el pequeño juguete entre sus manos cuando Naraku lo sacó de su caja y se lo entregó con una gentileza que ni siquiera era propia de él, de la misma forma en que solía engatusar al jurado que decidía sobre sus casos y sus victorias, con ademanes sofisticados y educados igual que si entregase un exquisito presente.

Yura, por supuesto, no era ningún jurado, pero era a través de ella, de esas amantes esporádicas o la muy poca ortodoxa relación que mantenían, por la cual Naraku podía disfrutar como nadie de los deseos más bajos y vulgares de su hermana justo frente a sus ojos.

Yura recibió en sus manos el juguete: un pequeño _butt_ _plug_ planteado, provisto con una delicada figura de rombo, de curvas suaves y lisas, ideal para resbalar y acoplarse al estrecho interior de todo cuerpo. Una brillante joya de falso rubí como broche de oro quedaba expuesta para dar una imagen de lo más coqueta entre las nalgas. Lo llamaban _princess plug_, una verdadera delicadeza dedicada a la perversión más femenina para algo que medio mundo consideraba un tabú, un acto sólo digno de las más descaradas y las prostitutas.

—Combina con el color de tus ojos, hermanita —bromeó socarronamente Naraku justo en el momento en que Yura dejó resbalar el _plug_ por la entrada trasera de la chica y se detuvo, dejando justo en medio de sus nalgas la joya escarlata que brilló bajo el foco que se encontraba sobre el techo, justo sobre los tres, y los ojos de Kagura también brillaron con la misma intensidad, una deliciosa mezcla de odio y placer justo cuando estos se encontraron con los ojos rojos de su hermano, esos mismos que incluso parecían gemelos, hermanos como lo que eran, hermanos que muchas veces eran confundidos con mellizos.

Después se sonrió, se relamió lujuriosa los labios y permitió que la doble estimulación la poseyera con ambos juguetes antes de soltar uno de sus más clásicos insultos contra su hermano.

—Mejor cierra la boca, imbécil —espetó Kagura, pero no se volvió a dignar en mirarlo cuando Yura retomó el vaivén y las embestidas en su interior, agregando un factor de presión exquisito y morboso sobre sus dos entradas penetradas a la par, tanto que Kagura no pudo evitar dejarse caer sobre sus codos y restregar el rostro contra las sábanas, con cada segundo que pasaba gimiendo como posesa mientras su cuñada y su hermano observaban su cuerpo, sus caderas siendo asediadas por los espacios que guardaba con recelo entre sus piernas y rincones. Un recelo y pudor que ahora parecía jamás haber existido en ella.

Escuchar a su hermana gemir siempre le gustaba. Los gemidos también aumentaron cuando ella dirigió sus propios dedos a su sexo y acarició suavemente sobre toda la acuosa lubricación que allí se asentaba.

Sus jadeos y la forma en que iba perdiendo el aire siempre resultaba una especie de agonía deliciosa y lenta que él, gustoso, escuchaba como si se tratase de la más sublime de las sinfonías, imaginando que aquello era la más placentera de las muertes para su hermana, y empujado por esto ignoró la visión del cuerpo de la misma y se levantó de la cama, dejando que Yura siguiera con lo suyo y él, como siempre sucedía, se fue a lo propio y que más le gustaba: joder a su hermana incluso estando en el más bajo y delicioso éxtasis.

Porque claro, incluso en su propia muerte, _la de verdad_, él tenía planeado joderla. Algún día.

Con copa en mano y largando el humo por su boca apenas entreabierta, Naraku caminó hasta el otro lado de la cama y se encontró frente a frente con el rostro de Kagura deformado por el placer. Ella pudo percibir su presencia; sólo le bastó abrir los ojos para encontrarse con ese par de pupilas tan idénticas a las suyas, e incluso estas parecían sonreírle de la misma manera en que los labios de su hermano se curvaban en ese gesto tan detestable y que incluso a ella, en ocasiones, le resultaba asquerosamente encantador.

Se obligó a no pensar en ello. Se obligó a hacerlo rápido como siempre lo hacía, justo cuando la tensión comenzaba a dominarla, y acudió con desespero a la máscara de rabia y frustración que gustaba de utilizar como coraza en defensa contra él prácticamente desde que tenía uso de razón.

—¿Qué quieres?

La forma tan grosera en la cual se dirigió a él provocó que su hermano se estirara hacia ella y la tomara salvajemente del cabello. Kagura gimió, ligeramente adolorida, mientras la obligaba a mantener el rostro en alto para no perder detalle alguno de sus expresiones mutuas que se enfrentaban cual guerra silenciosa. Se acercó tanto a ella que sus labios casi podían tocarse y sus narices, en ocasiones, se rozaban.

—¿Te gusta esto? —murmuró Naraku. Su tono fue tan bajo que ni siquiera Yura pudo escucharlo. Esa charla era únicamente de los dos.

—¿Qué cosa?

Sabía por dónde iba la situación, conocía el punto exacto por el cual Naraku quería llevar sus palabras e incluso tergiversar las suyas. Lo sabía, lo conocía tan bien como él lo hacía con ella, la diferencia es que no conocía la forma de evitarlo.

—Que te den por todos lados.

Ahí Kagura soltó una carcajada, incluso si le faltaba un poco el aire. Yura levantó la vista y observó curiosa el peculiar drama que parecía formarse frente a ella. El teatro de hermanos que se odian y que aún así se miran a los ojos en los momentos más íntimos, como si aún estuvieran en la etapa de experimentación sexual infantil, como si jamás hubiesen superado dentro de sus cabezas los recuerdos de sus primeros toqueteos mutuos y experiencias libres de consecuencias o límites, ahora revestidos del infame sabor de la culpa.

Yura se sintió no más que una observadora, una igual que Naraku. Su placer en todo eso, a diferencia de su morboso novio, es que ella disfrutaba como nadie del pequeño drama que ese par armaban ahora casi sin pudor frente a ella incluso cuando intentaban no ser escuchados.

Kagura al final no respondió. Su carcajada limpia y sarcástica fue más que suficiente para hacer hervir momentáneamente la sangre de su hermano ante lo que él consideró una insolencia escupida directamente a su rostro.

—Eres una puta —le espetó Naraku, casi resentido, pero el peyorativo nombre no hizo mella alguna en Kagura, demasiado acostumbrada a mostrarse como era frente a él, mostrarse lo más descaradamente posible y aún así poseedora del poder de no darle entrada.

—Tal vez. Sí, soy una puta —contestó ella entre discretos gemidos. Ni siquiera su respiración entrecortada la pudo disuadir de dar el siguiente golpe a su hermano, uno que incluso supo a traición—. Pero no soy _tu_ puta.

Al instante Naraku la soltó bruscamente del cabello, sabiendo que había perdido esa pequeña batalla, pero como era propio de su dinámica no tardó en comenzar otra tan rápido como la anterior había terminado.

Se puso de pie y miró a Yura, quien le devolvió la mirada. Su gesto era también una burla. Ella lo sabía _todo_ de él, de Kagura, por eso lograba imponerse con tanta familiaridad e indecencia frente a ellos, sin pena alguna, porque sin siquiera pronunciar palabra, sólo con un discreto ademán o una sonrisa, era capaz de decir que lo sabía todo y tirar al carajo la enorme barrera de hermetismo que separaba y unía al mismo tiempo a ese par de hermanos.

Eso no disuadió a Naraku. Kagura ni siquiera lo vio venir, demasiado inmersa en el placer de su reciente victoria y la sensación de ser penetrada y estimulada por todos los puntos de su cuerpo, esos placeres bajos y vulgares que le valían ante los hambrientos e insidiosos ojos de su hermano la etiqueta de la peor de las zorras.

—Dale más fuerte, Yura. A mi hermanita le gusta que le den duro.

La aludida lo fulminó con la mirada. Sus manos se hicieron puños y arrugaron las sábanas frente a ella, y no supo exactamente si fue por el comentario de su hermano, palabras llenas de la más pura verdad, las pocas cosas en las cuales él no quería ni podía mentir, o si era porque efectivamente Yura acató la órden.

—¿Sabes qué es lo más perverso que he visto a Kagura hacer, Yura?

Ambas muchachas pudieron percibir sin esfuerzo alguno toda la insidiosa anticipación ante la cual Naraku se regodeaba con el sólo hecho de pensarlo, de recordar el momento, incluso de contarlo a la misma protagonista de aquella escena que en su boca siempre prometía grandes y extrañas anécdotas, al tiempo que convertía a su propia novia en una espectadora imaginaría de ese delicioso e irrefrenable momento del pasado.

La aludida, para toda respuesta, negó con la cabeza, diciendo quedamente que esta vez de verdad no tenía idea, que no se le ocurría algo más perverso que lo que justo estaban haciendo en ese instante. Al mismo tiempo dio a entender que quería saberlo todo.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora me saldrás necrófila o algo así? —bromeó Yura acariciando suavemente los cabello de Kagura mientras aún la embestía. Ella la miró por sobre su hombro desnudo y contestó apenas con aliento.

—¿Estás loca? No seas asquerosa.

—Nada de eso —intervino Naraku enseguida, ampliando su sonrisa.

—¿Entonces qué es?

Yura no se detuvo, siguió penetrando a Kagura una y otra vez mientras los gemidos se hacían presentes en la habitación, recorriendo cada uno de sus rincones y entrando en los oídos de todos los presentes junto a la respiración agitada y espesa de la joven de cabello corto como fondo.

Naraku dio una calada a su cigarrillo antes de hablar.

—Una vez conseguí a tres chicas para que se follaran a mi hermanita —dijo Naraku; así, sin más. Kagura abrió los ojos y el odio en su mirar fue tan palpable y a la vez tan revestido con aquella encantadora lujuria del momento, que Naraku no pudo evitar dedicarle una lasciva sonrisa.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —exclamó Yura con una pizca de sorpresa sobreactuada, juguetona mientras se relamía el labio—. Suena divertido —dijo, tratando de imaginar cómo había sido aquella sesión a la que, por desgracia, no la invitaron.

—Eran tres chicas armadas con arneses, como tú —comenzó Naraku, expulsando de a poco el humo de su boca—. La sometieron como jamás había visto; era como ver a una auténtica puta, una maldita esclava. No importaba que fueran pollas falsas de plástico, ella lo disfrutaba como si se le fuese la vida en ello. Una de ellas estaba muy entretenida en su boca, haciéndola tragar hasta el fondo. Las otras dos la penetraban sin parar encerrándola entre sus cuerpos; una debajo de Kagura mientras la otra la follaba por atrás.

—¡Un sándwich! Cuánta maña, no sabía que tuvieras tanta habilidad, Kagura —la felicitó Yura apartándole unos cabellos del hombro y volteando su rostro para que la mirase.

—Cállate —espetó la joven, comenzando a sonrojarse.

—¿Y puedes creer que se corrió así, mientras la follaban por todos lados? —En ese momento Naraku se inclinó hacia su hermana y acercó su rostro al punto en que sus narices casi se tocaban—. Como una jodida puta de antro —Le acarició una mejilla con la punta de los dedos y la hizo levantar el mentón hacia él, sonriendo de medio lado ante una Kagura que lo miraba con la altanería de siempre, sin caer ante su provocación—. ¿No es así, hermanita?

Se vio tentada a escupirle en la cara antes de que la soltara; tal vez a tirarle la copa de vino que aún descansaba en su mano derecha, pero no hizo nada de eso. Como si pudiese preverlo, Yura la tomó del cabello y la hizo erguirse junto con ella. El gemido del inesperado dolor quedó aplacado por el sorpresivo placer cuando sintió las manos de su amante apretar uno de sus pechos. La otra se perdió entre sus piernas, retomando la delicada estimulación de sus zonas más vulnerables, y sin detener el vaivén de sus caderas, pellizcó uno de sus pezones con fuerza. Jaló de él, lo apretó con sus uñas, aún se dio el tiempo de lamer sus dedos y retomar los suaves pellizcos.

Quiso gemir, pero todo sonido de su boca quedó aplacado dentro de la boca de Yura y sus labios que sorpresivamente la succionaron, sustituyendo los jadeos por ruidos húmedos y la imponente visión que tuvo Naraku, de un segundo a otro, de ambas chicas cubiertas de sudor restregándose una contra otra, besándose como nunca las había visto hacerlo como presas de un poderoso hechizo de lujuria plagado de incontrolables feromonas que movían y manipulaban sus más profundos deseos y voluntades.

Se preguntó si harían exactamente lo mismo con la misma fiereza y pasión cuando él no estaba, y aún sin poder ser capaz de saberlo a ciencia cierta, pensó que eran un par de arpías malagradecidas. El par de putas más egoístas que jamás había conocido.

A su hermana pronto se le acabó el aire. Tuvo que romper el beso abruptamente y soltar un fuerte gemido que tanto su amante como su hermano estuvieron seguros que no volvería a pronunciar. Había sido agudo y potente, retorciéndose sobre sí misma, doblándose de placer mientras Yura seguía atacando su entrepierna, casi deseando que se detuviera ante la increíble sensibilidad que ahora resultaba muy ligeramente dolorosa, y como si esta le hubiese leído la mente, la joven de cabello corto la arrojó bruscamente de cara al colchón, rompiendo la unión falsa de sus cuerpos por unos instantes.

La hermana de Naraku la miró de reojo y se sintió humedecer más cuando Yura se arrojó sobre ella, y apenas separándole las piernas estando boca abajo, volvió a penetrarla de golpe, comenzando al instante con el desesperado vaivén. Kagura tuvo que agarrarse del colchón firmemente mientras se sentía embestida salvajemente por la bestia en la cual su compañera de piso parecía haberse convertido, y era diferente a la brusquedad de un hombre; era como si Yura fuese más una marionetista que imprimía su sello personal utilizando cabellos como hilos sobre los impulsos y placeres de su cuerpo que ardía y hervía desde lo más profundo de su vientre que se contraía contra las desordenadas sábanas.

Lo disfrutaba como disfrutaba pocas cosas. Disfrutaba de saber que su rebeldía podía ser quebrantada por un buen par de caricias bien hechas, que las rodillas le podían temblar de puro gozo y que podía ser capaz de entregarse con tanta firmeza y descaro a un acto que, más allá de la acción sino su conjunto, más de uno consideraría el más sucio de los tabúes, la perversidad impresa en su cara y la de su amante con el mismo éxtasis con el cual bailaban sobre el escenario y eran aplaudidas sin que siquiera una sola alma del basto publico pudiese sospechar lo que verdaderamente eran, pero más que eso, disfrutaba de saber que nada de eso era para Naraku. Sólo en esos momentos estaba en verdadera ventaja sobre su hermano, y ambos lo sabían, Yura era testigo inequívoco de ello.

Naraku siempre se humillaba discretamente cuando sus ocultos impulsos y sensaciones lo dominaban para soltar los billetes necesarios, pero de una u otra forma siempre se quedaba con las ganas, con su miembro a reventar dentro de los pantalones y el encantador rencor que sentía contra ellas creciendo un poco más dentro de su duro corazón.

Estaban muy cerca, más cerca de lo que jamás habían estado. Vio las manos de Kagura contraerse en la orilla del colchón y la miró fijamente, pero ella tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, jadeando sin aliento. Ahora más que nunca pudo escuchar sus gemidos penetrar en sus oídos como fuertes campanas, ignorándolo por completo.

Entonces acercó su mano. La dirigió directo a las de Kagura y apenas se atrevió a rozar los dedos. Jamás había tocado su piel cuando estaba teniendo sexo, eso significaba romper los últimos vestigios de las pocas barreras que existían dentro de su retorcida relación de hermanos, y mientras Yura se recostaba sobre su espalda, aún invadiéndola con movimientos mortales, tomándose un instante para acariciar su cabello y aspirar el aroma y la calidez que estos desprendían, Kagura abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de su hermano.

—No te atreves, cobarde —susurró en voz muy baja, tan baja que ni siquiera Yura pudo escucharla—. Eso me convierte en la puta de quien sea, pero jamás tuya.

En ese instante Naraku frunció el ceño y alejó sus manos de las de Kagura tan rápidamente que, a primera vista, daba la impresión de que su piel se había encendido al punto de las llamas junto a su intensa mirada rojiza, tan llena de rencor, odio y lujuria, quemando a su hermano en el acto. Ni siquiera pudo seguir tan cerca de ella. No se atrevía, no en ese instante.

La observó con todo el odio que fue capaz de impregnar en sus orbes escarlatas directo a las de su hermana. Ese mismo odio chocó y de haber sido una reacción física y palpable que pudiera verse y sentirse más allá de la propia sangre, tan similar, que corría por sus venas violenta y feroz, habría echado chispas, y él, movido por esa misma sensación, con la voz y el gesto endurecido como roca, soltó la ultima órden de la noche.

—Termina con esto de una vez Yura. Haz que se corra —espetó Naraku con un despectivo ademán, para luego fijar la vista sobre su hermana—. Ya dice incoherencias.

Sonrió con desprecio. Kagura supo que planeaba algo, pero ni de cerca pudo adivinar qué era, y terminó pensando que, igual que ella, su hermano también hablaba incoherencias.

Yura se separó de ella respirando entrecortadamente, ya indispuesta a ser quien hiciera todo el maldito trabajo. Con la mayor desvergüenza posible se recostó sobre la cama, casi posando sobre el colchón presumiendo todo su cuerpo desnudo como si fuese una modelo de revista.

Kagura se sentó sobre sus piernas y la observó unos instantes, y su amante, como si fuera tal cosa, apuntó al dildo que se levantaba con una imponencia peculiar, casi graciosa, sobre el arnés negro, indicándole dónde exactamente debía sentarse.

No pudo evitar sonreír, y caminando sobre sus manos y rodillas, se acercó como una gatita hacia ella, poniéndose al instante sobre la chica y dirigiendo con su mano el juguete al punto por el cual quería que entrara. Se sentó con lentitud sobre él y dejó que nuevamente el juguete se abriera a paso lento dentro de ella, extendiéndola en todos sus espacios, aumentando la presión con el _plug_ que aún se hallaba incrustado tras ella. Gimió con la misma suavidad con la cual permitió que el juguete purpura la invadiera hasta alcanzar el fondo, hasta que sus muslos chocaron con las caderas de Yura enfundadas en cuero negro y sus rodillas se clavaron sobre el colchón y las sábanas desechas.

Se irguió con todo su perfil como si fuese una autentica diosa de la lujuria y el placer, y arqueando la ceja comenzó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo como si montara sobre una carrera de la cual dependía su vida, en la cual sabía que la victoria final la haría sentir que moría por segunda ocasión, como muchas otras veces se había sentido morir y seguramente le tocaría muchas otras veces más antes de realmente hacerlo.

Naraku admiró el ángulo de ambas jóvenes durante algunos segundos, dedicándole a cada punto unos cuantos momentos y moviéndose de un lugar a otro con el cigarro apenas llegando a la mitad de su consumo, y aún encontró sorprendente cómo a pesar del cansancio y el sudor que la rodeaba, su hermana era capaz de cabalgar a Yura como si la vida se le fuera en ello, desfogando toda esa energía igual que si buscara morir de la peor de las descargas eléctricas.

Se veía tan… _libre_, tan desligada de él. Tanto que casi le daba asco.

Tal vez fueran las manos de Yura que rodeaban sus caderas y las apretaban. Tal vez cuando estas subían por sus pechos y los estrujaban con suavidad, cuando acariciaba y pellizcaba los pezones o se erguía para besarla. Lucían como un par de diabólicas ninfas que se habían cansado de los mortales masculinos que únicamente buscaban molestarlas y penetrarlas sin gracia, ahora vengándose contra ellos mostrándoles con descaro de lo que se perdían y que ellas no les permitirían tomar.

Mientras Kagura se deshacía entre gemidos y sentía el sudor mojarle la piel, se inclinó hacia Yura, sin dejar de arquear la espalda, y se sostuvo de sus hombros al tiempo que movía sus caderas de abajo hacia arriba permitiendo que toda la totalidad del juguete se encajara en su interior. Incluso procuro hacerlo cuando supo que Naraku estaba al pie de la cama, observándolas fijamente, y sabiendo esto volteó el rostro, mirándolo por encima de su hombro mientras a Yura le daba la sugerente imagen de sus pechos agitados, moviéndose a su propio ritmo y casi sobre su cara.

El olor del cigarrillo llegó como nunca hasta la nariz de Kagura, percibiendo el aroma como jamás lo había hecho, con todos los sentidos de su cuerpo y su percepción despiertos y alertas igual que si estuviera en una batalla, e impulsada por la adrenalina de dominar todo aquello, se llevó una mano a la curva de una de sus nalgas y apretó la piel y el musculo bajo su palma, permitiéndole ver a su hermano igual que una esplendorosa imagen cómo el dildo entraba y salía de ella, aunado a la imagen de la joya carmesí aún incrustada en su entrada trasera.

Naraku se estremeció y juró, sólo durante un instante, que habría sido capaz de vender su alma al Diablo a cambio de invadir a placer todos los rincones de su hermana y desfogar, al fin, toda esa maldita y mortal tensión que llevaba acumulando durante años.

Observó unos segundos su descaro, embelesado por ese atrevimiento tan sensual que la caracterizaba, a veces evocando a su mente las muchas ocasiones en que había visto a su hermana de formas similares, pero cuando levantó la vista hacia ella y se la encontró aún mirándolo, la joven se sonrió. Primero pareció una sonrisa burlona, y lo era, pero era una sonrisa dedicada únicamente a él. Una sonrisa tan burlona como perversa que parecía invitar al más sucio de los morbos.

Una sonrisa exactamente igual a la de él.

Era la primera vez que le sonreía únicamente a él, de todas las veces que la había visto hacer eso, y el gesto fue tan inesperado que Naraku no fue capaz de reaccionar ágilmente, de regresarlo o burlarse como ella lo hizo. Su hermana no tuvo tiempo de seguir jodiéndole la vida y la confianza cuando la estimulación de su entrepierna entre el juego y sus dedos la llevó directo, segundo a segundo, a un orgasmo tenso que la hizo estremecerse como si su cuerpo sufriera el más letal de los terremotos.

Segundos antes su respiración se volvió un descontrolado y violento huracán, pasando luego a una serie de gemidos entrecortados por las fuertes contracciones. El calor asfixiante la rodeó y sintió evaporarse por unos segundos cuando los gemidos, los del punto más álgido, los más agudos y entrecortados, casi dolorosos, explotaron en su garganta. Se sintió como la más sucia de las putas mientras seguía meciéndose sobre el dildo, mientras sentía sus músculos más sensibles contraerse al ritmo de las milésimas de segundo y la cabeza que le martillaba de placer, y entonces sintió el punto culminante que, siempre creyó, debía ser similar a la más exquisita de las muertes.

Yura lo apreció todo desde la primera fila. Naraku, por el contrario, lo hizo de perfil, con sus rodillas casi rozando la orilla de la cama, con su cigarro casi consumido en su boca y callado, atento a las reacciones de su hermana hasta que esta de a poco fue bajando del paraíso y cayó de nuevo a la realidad cruenta y cruel de la vida que, a pesar de todo, ahora no sonaba tan dura, incluso si el gusto sólo duraba el resto de la noche y a la mañana volvía a ser la misma arisca intratable de siempre.

La sonrisa de placer culminante adornó los rojos labios de Kagura y aún bajo la estimulación de la penetración se inclinó para besar con deleite a Yura. Le faltaba el aliento, sus pechos chocaban producto de la respiración entrecortada de la hermana de Naraku, y su amante correspondió al gesto con la misma malicia con la cual ella se le había acercado. Era claro que todo eso la excitaba y también esperaba su turno una vez que ya había satisfecho a su compañera de piso, a su cuñada, y de vez en cuando a su amante.

Ni siquiera tuvieron que esperar la órden de Naraku. Habían hecho eso muchas veces y ambas, como mujeres que eran y que se conocían mejor que nadie, sabían exactamente lo que la otra buscaba y cómo provocarlo.

Naraku regresó a sentarse al sofá cuando Kagura se alejó de Yura y comenzó a quitarle el arnés con el dildo, dejando la totalidad de su cuerpo desnudo a excepción de las medias de red, mismas que ya mostraban algunas aberturas desgarradas producto de la constante fricción, y casi como si sus mentes pudiesen coordinarse, Kagura serpenteó con sus dedos a todo lo largo de las piernas de la joven, formando espirales sobre las aberturas propias de la red negra y sus daños hasta llegar a sus muslos.

Yura, ansiosa, ni siquiera soportó la tentación de esperar a que fuera la misma Kagura quien le abriera las piernas; ella misma lo hizo con toda ese descaro y desvergüenza que la caracterizaba y que Naraku tanto disfrutaba, sin apartar la sonrisa traviesa que casi siempre mantenía en su rostro, y su amante, también ansiosa, impaciente y llevada por la satisfacción de su reciente encuentro, enterró el rostro en medio de los muslos de la chica y jugueteó un rato con su piel, acariciando con sus dedos todo sitio y rincón que le daba la gana antes de atreverse a succionar con su boca y lengua los pliegues más cálidos y suaves.

Cuando lo hizo sintió al instante la abrumadora humedad que rodeaba todo el sexo de la joven; saboreó su esencia y se la bebió como si fuese la más deliciosa de las fuentes y Yura, estimulada por toda la visión, por sus actos, las caricias y la fricción de todos los movimientos realizados, no tardó en comenzar a gemir y perder de vista los intrincados hilos con los cuales solía manipular el placer de la hermana de su novio, dejándose llevar por los propios hilos de ella y su apabullante impulsividad, tan errática e inesperada como lo era una ráfaga de viento que la despeinaba sin importarle una mierda las muchas horas que pasaba cuidando de su cabellera y cortándola al punto de la perfección.

Y, de hecho, su cabellera quedó hecha un desastre de hebras oscuras cual ala de cuervo contra la almohada con la cual Yura se estremecía y gemía, cerrando los ojos esperando paciente que las caricias húmedas de la joven contra la propia hicieran el efecto esperado. Mientras tanto disfrutó el viaje y el recorrido igual que Kagura disfrutaba del suyo junto a toda la lujuria que aún la asfixiaba ante la sola idea de estar devorando el sexo de una chica, el sexo de la propia novia de su hermano mientras este las observaba callado como nunca, sabiéndolo inmerso en su lucha interna contra sus propios deseos que pugnaban ser liberados de sus propias ganas incómodamente encerradas debajo de su ropa, bajo su vientre, pero ni siquiera lo miró ni mucho menos se detuvo cuando notó los jadeos de Yura cada vez más entrecortados y agudos, más dolorosos, tan dolorosos como era la forma en que la muchacha ya había comenzado a tomarla de la cabeza buscando que no se separara ni un segundo de ella, jalando sus cabellos bruscamente y comenzando a retorcerse a la par de los movimientos de lengua que la remojaban e invadían.

Naraku también pudo identificar el orgasmo de su novia a boca de la mano de su hermana cuando la muchacha soltó un último suspiro igual al de aquel que se entrega a la más sublime muerte y, finalmente, su vientre se contrajo. Vio sus piernas flexionarse alrededor del cuerpo de Kagura y su rostro deformarse por el placer. A veces le resultaba increíble como los gestos de dolor y gozo de las mujeres podían confundirse fácilmente, y aún así tenían esa vaga y delgada línea que lograba separarlos y que pocos sabían identificar y manipular. En otras ocasiones, el orgasmo femenino le parecía más una especie de curiosa posesión demoniaca, amén de las muchas razones que censuraban sin piedad a lo largo de la historia y las culturas los placeres femeninos por miedo y absurda intimidación.

Yura, igual que Kagura momentos antes, sintió sus músculos contraerse terriblemente. Se sintió lubricar aún más y también a Kagura bebiéndose toda su transparente esencia mientras la sostenía de las piernas por si acaso era demasiado y en un impulso mezcla de dolor y placer buscaba detener aquello.

Kagura se centró todos los segundos que duró el climax de Yura en su punto más sensible, el mismo que enviaba a toda su espina dorsal y nervios de su cuerpo aquellas descargas eléctricas que le enrojecían ligeramente la piel hasta que, finalmente, la muchacha dejó de gemir y se dejó caer agotada y satisfecha contra las sábanas, que a esas alturas eran un asco, disfrutando de las ultimas caricias y besos que su amante proporcionaba a su entrepierna intentando recuperar el aliento.

Naraku acababa de apagar su cigarrillo bruscamente contra el cenicero cuando vio a su hermana recostarse sobre Yura y besarla unos instantes. Ambas compartieron los restos de excitación de la muchacha que humedecieron los labios de su hermana y los mezclaron con su propia saliva entre besos traviesos tan llenos de falsa timidez, besos que mientras compartieron lo hicieron únicamente entre ellas, sin mirarlo siquiera, ignorándolo por completo y friccionando sus cuerpos desnudos y pieles llenas de sudor con las ultimas caricias que ya venían acompañadas del agotamiento y el letargo propio luego de toda esa furiosa energía desfogada y, por qué no, la promesa de descansar el resto de la noche.

—¿Te divertiste? —ronroneó Yura volviendo el rostro a su novio, quien levantó el mentón cuando los ojos de ambas chicas se posaron sobre él casi con crueldad.

—Lo normal —contestó Naraku encogiéndose de hombros. Su hermana, en respuesta, le levantó el dedo medio al tiempo que se separaba de Yura, quien le hizo una señal a su novio para que le arrojase la cajetilla de cigarros.

Naraku el instante se la lanzó y Yura, claramente siendo una chica de manos ágiles y rápidas, la atrapó en el aire, sin perder tiempo en sacar uno de ellos y encenderlo acomodándose en la cama cual modelo de revista, como si aún intentase seducir a su novio.

Kagura, por otro lado y recuperando su actitud arisca, casi olvidando por completo todo el placer recibido momentos antes, se levantó de la cama y caminó, no tan grácilmente ni con muchas ganas, directo al baño, donde se mantuvo encerrada un rato intentando hacer tiempo. No fuera a ser que saliera de ahí y se encontrase a Yura en pleno jugueteo con Naraku.

A veces pensaba que era una lástima que sus deseos sexuales e impulsos fuesen extrañamente los contrarios a los de su hermano. A ella no le gustaba tanto observar; extrañamente, prefería compartir, pero sus placeres eran algo que compartir con su hermano sería más que una prohibida unión, sino un verdadero pecado que contra todo su amargo razonamiento, día con día siempre la tentaban un poco más.

* * *

_"Todo deseo tiene un objeto y éste es siempre oscuro. No hay deseos inocentes"_

**Luis Buñuel**

* * *

**Les dije que en el segundo capítulo venía lo bueno (?)**

**La verdad esta vez no tengo mucho que aclarar. Escribir esto también me sacó de quicio. Demasiado lemmon, necesito un descanso de eso u.u pero quería ponerme creativa con el tema (?) y agregar cosas como el arnés o el **_**plug**_** me pareció buena idea para lo que es el juego sexual, sobre todo porque está el factor de que no es algo completamente íntimo entre Kagura y Yura, sino que tienen a su espectador (?)**

**Muchas gracias a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de leer este fic (ya sólo le queda un capítulo, uno mucho más corto) y a quienes me dejaron review. En cuanto pueda responderé y espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo n.n**

**[A ****favor de la Campaña****_"Con voz y voto"_**_,_** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo]**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	3. El Último Tabú

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está hecha con el único fin de entretener.

**Advertencias:** lime y lemmon, lesbianismo, incesto, lenguaje vulgar y agresión física/psicológica.

* * *

"_Las perversiones parecen rechazar el completo esclavizamiento del ego del placer por el ego de la realidad. Exigiendo libertad instintiva en un mundo de represión, a menudo están caracterizadas por un fuerte repudio de ese sentimiento de culpa que acompaña a la represión sexual"_

**Herbert Marcuse**

* * *

**El Último Tabú**

No se molestó en siquiera fumar un cigarrillo antes de echarse a dormir. Cuando regresó a la cama Naraku ya no estaba en la habitación y lo primero que pensó es que ya se había ido; mejor para ella, podría dormir mejor sabiendo que no estaba cerca.

Yura, por otro lado, se había retirado a su propia habitación sin siquiera dar las buenas noches (después de todo lo que habían hecho incluso estaba de más), aunque pudo escuchar el sonido de la ducha durante unos minutos una vez que Kagura se metió bajo las sábanas de su propia cama desarreglada y hecha un desastre. No le importó que estuviesen calientes y enredadas; cualquiera habría dicho, sin temor a equivocarse, que olían a sexo, pero ella no percibía nada. Estaba demasiado agotada como para siquiera molestarse en ponerse encima la pijama.

Hecha un desastre de cansancio, con una familiar sensación ligeramente lacerante en la entrada de su sexo y las caderas adoloridas de tanto mantener las piernas abiertas, cayó completamente vencida al sueño y no despertó todo lo que duró el resto de la noche. Durmió de corrido, sin sueños ni pesadillas de por medio como si de una profunda borrachera se tratase.

Tampoco le interesó buscar a su hermano ni a su compañera de piso. Lo que interesaba es ya tenían con qué pagar la renta del departamento y que pasarían unas semanas antes de que Naraku volviese a insinuar el despertar de sus deseos, mismos que, Kagura sabía, estaría saciando los próximos días masturbándose a solas, recordando el reciente acontecimiento entre su hermana y su novia. Puede que ni siquiera se molestara en hablarle, o al menos con ese pensamiento se había ido a la cama antes de dejarse arrastrar por la inconsciencia, y ese mismo pensamiento desapareció por completo una vez que abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente.

Según el despertador, era medio día, hora razonable para despertar tomando en cuenta que era sábado y se había ido a la cama pasada la madrugada.

El aire acondicionado le daba un poco de frío bajo las precarias sábanas, ligeras y delgadas, que se amoldaban a las curvas de su ahora descansado cuerpo sobre el colchón. También la había despertado el sonido del televisor; la voz del conductor de las noticias de medio día entró suavemente por sus oídos al tiempo que se daba vuelta sobre la cama y lo primero que vio fue el control remoto sujeto por la mano de Naraku.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí? —inquirió Kagura, aún más áspera como siempre lo era por las mañanas y recién despierta.

Levantó la vista hacia su hermano y lo encontró inmerso mirándola a ella, no a la pantalla. Parecía haberla estado observando durante horas, porque los músculos de su rostro no se movieron en los primeros segundos como si estuviese demasiado acostumbrado a la imagen de la muchacha dormitando.

—Nada en especial —contestó al fin expresando algún tipo de emoción, aunque Kagura no alcanzó a identificarlo por completo. Simplemente lo vio encogerse de hombros mientras ella se removía perezosa en el colchón, dejando que las sábanas se amoldaran un poco más a sus trabajadas piernas de bailarina.

—¿Dónde está Yura? —preguntó luego de unos instantes, enterrando la cabeza entre las almohadas.

—¿Llorando porque tu amante no te dio un beso de despedida?

La burla de su hermano la hizo gruñir y al instante posó la vista dura y áspera sobre él. Como era común entre ellos, no le costó trabajo regresarse el golpe con la misma intensidad.

—¿Así como tú?

El hombre arqueó una ceja y se acomodó un poco más sobre su sitio, sin embargo su silencio disfrazado de ofensa e indignación resultó ser perfecto como trampa para su hermana, quien no pudo evitar seguir hablando como solía hacerlo cuando él se quedaba enigmáticamente callado.

—Ella sólo te utiliza.

—A ti también —concluyó Naraku, sintiéndose incapaz de sentir algún tipo de resentimiento contra su novia. ¿Y cómo hacerlo, si la chica era el medio por el cual cumplía sus fantasías más excéntricas?

No la amaba, de eso podía estar seguro. Sabía que lo suyo con Yura no era amor, y ni siquiera llegaba a ser algo tan superficial como sólo tratarse de sexo. El amor no era algo que ninguno de los dos buscara. Ella estaba dispuesta a vivir la vida como le diera la gana sin ataduras, tabúes ni etiquetas que la marcasen limitando sus acciones a tal o cual cosa para encajar y resultar congruente con su modo de pensar, y si podía sacarle provecho a aquel desenfreno que era ya religión en la vida de su novia, aún mejor, muy distinto al _modus operandi_ de vida de su hermana y, por qué no, de él mismo.

Por otro lado, estaba dispuesto a pagar por satisfacer sus deseos más bajos, pero los deseos de Kagura, más allá del placer que sentía al ser observada y nunca permitirle tocar, aún después de todos esos años de bizarra relación de hermanos se le escapaban.

—Supongo que eso nos deja a los tres a mano.

Kagura se dio la vuelta y las sábanas se enredaron alrededor de su cuerpo al tiempo que se estiraba intentando desperezarse. Naraku no pudo evitar pasar su mirada, paciente, escrutadora y serena, por encima de todo el cuerpo de la chica y aquel acto, como solía pasar entre ellos luego de tantos años guardando vergonzosos y morbosos secretos apenas conocidos por algunos cuantos amantes casuales, no pasó desapercibido para la joven.

—¿Qué tanto me miras, imbécil? —espetó irguiéndose sobre sus codos, y aunque sabía que la chica no había pensado ni por un segundo el juego de palabras que se creó al instante de que estos salieron disparados de su boca con su mismo filo venenoso de siempre, Naraku, por el contrario, recibió cada una de sus apuñaladas rápidas y las saboreó lentamente, casi dándose el lujo de disfrutar los tonos, las silabas, la forma de las palabras que vendrían a continuación de su precaria charla fingida de hermanos insoportables que no se aguantan.

—Nada, sólo te miraba —contestó fingiéndose despreocupado, como si fuera tal cosa. No pudo evitar regocijarse con el bufido de su hermana.

—Pues mira a otro lado, psicópata —masculló—. Tienes suficiente con lo que te doy.

—¿Crees…?

La pregunta de Naraku, soltada a medias como si esperase que ella la completara, la sacó de juego por unos instantes, y mientras su mente luchaba por interpretar las palabras a veces peligrosas que soltaba la ponzoñosa lengua de su hermano, este aprovechó para agregar una pregunta que resultó tan obvia como socarrona—: ¿Te molesta que te observe dormir, pero no te molesta que te observe siendo follada por mujeres? Vaya que eres excéntrica e incongruente, como siempre.

Kagura guardó silencio y apretó la mandíbula, intentando controlar los impulsos de rabia que le gritaban y exigía que le escupiese a la cara.

—Lo mismo podría decir sobre ti —gruñó, atreviéndose a acercarse un poco más a él, comenzando a formar una maliciosa sonrisa en sus labios, la misma sonrisa que siempre lograba remover algo en el interior de su hermano; una mezcla de recelo, desconfianza y atracción a su discreto juego de traición—. ¿A qué clase de hermano se le pone dura cuando ve a su propia hermana siendo follada por otras chicas, incluso su novia?

En ese instante Naraku, rápido como una serpiente y letal como una araña, se movió hacia ella y aprovechó la distraída distancia que había roto para tomar la ventaja que siempre había deseado. La tomó por el mentón con fuerza y Kagura intentó forcejear un poco, pero apretó más los dedos en torno a su piel y la obligó a mirarlo directo a los ojos como si buscara quemarle las pupilas con el mismo color carmín y centelleante que ambos compartían por inequívoca genética.

—Suéltame —logró mascullar antes de ser interrumpida por él.

—¿Y qué clase de hermana disfruta con todo eso?

Se vio tentado a soltarla, brusco y hostil como siempre lo era cuando la chica lograba sacarlo de sus casillas y el tacto de su piel terminaba quemándolo, pero la respiración cálida de ella, que chocaba directamente contra su rostro, se lo impidió como si tuviese alguna especie de fuerza sobrenatural que le gritaba venganza.

Sí, quería venganza. Era una venganza tonta, casi absurda a comparación de las estafas y desfalcos que era capaz de cometer contra aquellos que consideraba no más que aliados temporales e ingenuos y enemigos declarados. Había algo que le gritaba que detuviera la respiración de Kagura. Que la ahorcara, quizá. Que la ha ahorcara con sus propias manos, que pusiera un alto eterno a su respiración, que la alterara y entrecortara al punto de la muerte y sintiera la sangre de su yugular detenerse bajo el tacto de sus manos crueles y apretadas en torno a su delicado cuello, pero ya había visto morir y sucumbir a su hermana muchas veces, por segundos y entre gemidos de placer recibiendo gustosa aquella deliciosa _petite mort_, y disfrutaba con la mortal idea entre un punto que danzaba entre la absoluta racionalidad y lo completamente insano.

Luego, la respuesta a sus deseos de venganza, tan fuertes como sus deseos carnales, llegó por la propia boca de la joven que tenía sujeta como si esta pudiese leerle la mente.

—Lo disfruto porque no puedes hacer nada; sólo puedes mirar y no tocar —Hizo una pausa que a él se le antojó sensual, y es que el gesto de desconcierto que mostró siempre la excitaba a un punto insospechado. ¿Sería por eso que él siempre le hacía exactamente lo mismo, para sentir aquel enfermo placer al ver retorcer su rostro en agónica y silenciosa angustia?—. No te atreves, cobarde.

Incluso sonrió. Era una sonrisa torcida, deformada por la insidia, escalofriante para las personas de moral y ética que tenían consciencia, pero asquerosamente atractiva para un amante de todo lo mórbido y perverso como su querido y mil veces maldito e hipócrita hermano.

—Tendrías que retirar eso.

La afirmación de Naraku no era una broma ni una burla, era una afirmación que predecía el futuro más inmediato de ambos y que marcaría el resto de sus vidas con sello y firma, sin posibilidad de retorno alguno.

Kagura no tardó en sentir la mano de su hermano viajar paciente y traviesa por sobre las tersas curvas de su pierna, jugueteando por encima de la cadera y removiendo un poco más la sábana. La pudo sentir temblar ligeramente, tensarse debajo de la delgada tela, y eso lo hizo ampliar su sonrisa de íncubo encantador.

—No te atreves…

—Ya lo hago —respondió Naraku al instante, y para cuando sus últimas palabras fueron pronunciadas, su mano ya se había amoldado al suave valle que formaba la estreches de la femenina cintura.

Esa era la última frontera, la última línea que cruzar. El ultimo tabú. Una vez que avanzaran más, si ella no lo detenía, si él no se alejaba, nada podría regresarlos de nuevo al punto de la barrera que de a poco ya comenzaban a derribar frente a sus frágiles consciencias.

Cayó aún más de aquella invisible y quebradiza estructura cuando él soltó su rostro y ella, en cambio, mantuvo la mirada sobre sus ojos, respirando con la misma potencia con la cual él lo hacía, como si perder el contacto visual significara una humillante derrota mientras sus ojos luchaban contra sus propios deseos para viajar camino abajo, a la visión de los labios del otro, aún dudando de si tirar los cimientos de esa barrera construida durante años a base de tratos silenciosos, deseos morbosos y secretos que nadie más se atrevía a tocar más que ellos dos, contacto que se rompió cuando él volvió a mover su mano, acariciando ahora el brazo desnudo de su hermana, y entonces ella, como si fuese algo automático, se sintió lubricar en su entrepierna y su corazón palpitar tan rápido y fuerte que por unos instantes creyó que Naraku la escucharía y se burlaría de ella.

Sus respiraciones siguieron chocando, cada vez más agitadas y rápidas, mirándose expectantes, cubiertos bajo el manto de una duda absurda e hipócrita que sin darse cuenta ya comenzaban a desgarrar, a quitar de en medio tal y cómo Naraku había bajado ya la sábana que cubría la desnudez de su hermana hasta mostrar sus pechos desnudos y su piel deliciosamente erizada por la excitación.

Ahí Naraku comprendió que todo lo que Yura había dicho era cierto: Kagura podía resultar ser dócil si sabían dónde y cómo tocarla. Sus rodillas temblaban y su sexo palpitaba al ritmo de los latidos de su corazón, que desesperado enviaba señales a todo su cuerpo electrificado de la misma manera que el hombre sintió su propia sangre, producto de sus palpitaciones más similares a rayos desgarradores que latidos, viajar hasta su propia entrepierna haciéndolo sentir la familiar sensación del duro placer anticipado, ahora concentrado incómodamente bajo su ropa.

Por eso Kagura podía hacer todo eso; no se trataba de sólo mirar y desear a distancia, sino de saber cómo tocar suavemente los tabúes para tirarlos abajo igual a frágiles y delicadas piezas de cristal. No importaba si se trataba de un hombre, de una chica, algún amante casual, o de su propio hermano.

—Naraku…

El llamado de su hermana se pudo interpretar de muchas maneras. En cualquier otra situación el aludido habría creído que era una llamada de advertencia, una burla o incluso un nombre vuelto repugnante insulto en sus labios rojos, pero la forma en cómo el aire salió de su boca al tiempo que la palabra se desprendió de sus labios, sonó más como a un grito de victoria cuando las murallas entre ellos se cayeron finalmente y se destruyeron debajo de sus pies con un estruendo furioso.

Volvió a tomarla del mentón y sin mediar palabra, sin darle siquiera tiempo de decir algo más, Naraku se atrevió a exigir los labios de su hermana con una vehemencia que jamás había utilizado con ninguna otra mujer.

La devoró al instante como quien al fin consigue un objeto largamente anhelado y deseado, y cuando empujó a la joven hacia él, atrapando su cintura con firmeza, fue cuando ella salió de su aturdimiento y llevada por los múltiples y caóticos impulsos de su cuerpo terminó por corresponder el beso, volviéndolo un poco más húmedo y profundo mientras tomaba a su hermano del cabello para que no escapara de la cálida lengua que introdujo entre sus labios.

Se sintió poderosa y magnánima sintiéndolo más cerca de ella que nunca, más cerca de lo que cualquier otra chica lo había estado del gran megalómano que era su hermano. No podía respirar pero su pecho bajaba y subía a un ritmo descontrolado, con sus senos chocando contra el pecho de él, cubierto por la camisa que se arrugaba cada vez más bajo sus manos que viajaban por si solas de un lado a otro buscando despojarlo de ella.

¿Sería el placer reciente de la noche o algo que simplemente anhelaron y desearon en sus noches más solitarias, no tan lejanas a pesar de sus extravagantes practicas voyeristas y candaulistas? ¿Sería tal vez el placer insano de saberse ahora dueños del último tabú, resquebrajado entre sus propias garras y los bruscos besos que compartían, húmedos y llenos de mordidas contra sus labios y cuellos?

No lo sabían, y si lo sabían no tenían ganas de discutirlo en esos instantes. Habían tenido toda la vida para pensarlo y reprimirlo, y quizá también el resto de la misma para arrepentirse, lo único que sentían es que al fin conseguían ese deseo tan anhelado, ese tacto tan largamente deseado, y el asco que venía acompañado del acto se oxidó y desapareció para dar lugar al placer y la funesta afirmación silenciosa de que aquello tarde o temprano sería su perdición.

Antes de siquiera darse cuenta Kagura ya estaba encima de su hermano y había comenzado a desabrochar su cinturón. Lo hizo tan rápidamente que al sacarlo el sonido fue similar al de un látigo y aquello despertó aún más los sentidos de Naraku, que observó embelesado a la joven totalmente desnuda sobre él, ya sonrojada y ansiosa, metiendo las manos entre sus pantalones hasta sacar su miembro asombrosamente endurecido.

Gimió igual que un muchacho inexperto ante su primera experiencia cuando sintió las manos de Kagura tomarlo con firmeza y estimularlo unos segundos, y el momento en que ella se sentó sobre él respirando agitada, dejando que su descarada polla la invadiera, Naraku se arqueó ligeramente y se descubrió encontrando esa penetración como la más satisfactoria de todas, mucho más placentera que la primera de su vida, mucho más deleitosa que la de aquella prostituta que le enseñó mucho de lo que sabía, mil veces más exquisita que la de penetrar a la más sucia y entregada de las novias que había tenido.

Nada se comparaba a la sensación de sentirse dentro de la estreches tibia y húmeda de su hermana, incluso a la sensación de sentirse dominado bajo sus agitados movimientos de cadera que lo manipulaban y estimulaban como si no fuese más que un triste y miserable títere de su placer.

Joder, si Yura los encontraba así la agarrarían, probablemente, unos celos infernales. Ella nunca había tenido intenciones de compartirlo realmente.

Sus gemidos instantáneos, la calidez y humedad que lo abrazaba con tanto brío y la bucólica imagen de su hermana cabalgándolo igual que una ninfa hecha de lujuria y diabólico placer, iluminada casi angelicalmente por la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana y se traslucía entre la suave tela blanca de la cortina, por unos instantes lo hizo sentir vulnerable debajo de ella, prácticamente dominado por todos los deseos de aquel cuerpo que invadía, lleno de su misma sangre, mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus manos como si tuviese la intención de ahorcarlo ahí mismo, y estando así, a Naraku la idea de morir le sonó como algo lindo.

Sin darse cuenta susurró su nombre entre quedos gemidos, temiendo no soportar la abrumadora sensación y derramarse dentro de ella en cualquier momento igual que un adolescente idiota.

Su hermana lo estaba dominando como jamás lo había hecho y aunque apretaba sus manos alrededor de su cadera sintió que, inconscientemente, esa había sido la razón por la cual jamás se atrevió a tocarla.

Jamás la había querido tocar porque sabía que de esa forma ella lo dominaría al instante. Ella lo volvía vulnerable. Estuvo consciente de eso cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de su hermana tan encantadora, tan llena de lujuria y absoluto control como jamás la había visto y sintió que, irremediablemente y casi en contra de su voluntad, había pasado todos esos años perdidamente obsesionado con ella. Y para Naraku, obsesionarse, era igual a enamorarse.

Ahora que ella estaba sobre él lo entendía finalmente. La deseaba con tanto ímpetu que el sólo tacto de Kagura lo volvía _suyo _al instante.

¿Él, el gran Naraku, subyugado ante la pobretona e irritante de su hermana?, pensó, pero un nuevo movimiento dejó su mente en blanco, junto a un fuerte gemido de placer mientras sujetaba las pequeñas manos en su cuello y las aferraba entre sus dedos.

El tacto solo había iluminado lo evidente, puesto que al final, _¿cuando no había estado subyugado a ella?_

**Fin**

* * *

"_Si vas a hacer algo relacionado con el sexo, debería ser cuanto menos genuinamente perverso"_

**Grant Morrison**

* * *

**¡Finalmente terminé este fanfic! En realidad este tercer capítulo (mucho más corto que los anteriores) ya lo tenía escrito hace tiempo, pero me he estado cambiando de casa, más la uni, pues no me quedó mucho tiempo para editarlo y publicar, y ahora que tengo libre decidí aprovechar para ya sentirme cumplida (?)**

**Nah, en realidad disfruté mucho escribiendo este fanfic a pesar de sacarme mis canitas verdes en la parte lemmon, y bueno, no tengo mucho que aclarar, creo que ya todo queda dicho en el fic.**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo. Y también muchísimas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y por los reviews n.n**

**[A ****favor de la Campaña****_"Con voz y voto"_**_,_** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo]**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


End file.
